


Book of Eibon: Safe Edition

by SleepDeprivedFemale



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Book of Eibon, Gen, Resbang 2018, faux diary format, mostly lore, vague cosmic horror stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedFemale/pseuds/SleepDeprivedFemale
Summary: [POST MANGA]Seeking answers, Maka writes down the legible parts of the Academy's copy of the Book of Eibon. However, she comes across peculiar directories, vague musings, confounding retellings, illegible paragraphs, horrifying prototypes and two simple lists of names.Written for Resbang 2018. Art by @hey-dairy-queen on tumblr.





	1. A Rationale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing rational about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry for Resbang 2018.  
> Wonderful art by @hey-dairy-queen is embedded in the story and can also be found here: https://hey-dairy-queen.tumblr.com/post/180923905355/happy-resbang-2018-this-one-is-for

~~This is entry 01~~ ~~~~

~~Entry 00~~ ~~~~

~~Entry a~~ ~~~~

Hello.

My name is Maka Albarn. These notes are made for my own personal use. But, just in case anything happens to me, I am writing this down as I attempt to decipher the Book of Eibon. Or more accurately, the copy of the Book of Eibon stored in the Academy’s Archives. If anyone else is reading this, then I am probably dead, or Soul has stolen my diary (in which case GIVE IT BACK YOU IDIOT!)

I will be making these notes for the sake of archival. With the Kishin Asura sealed away, I believe that we are entering a new era of peace. ~~But the dreams~~ However, sometimes I recall our fight with the Kishin and I find myself plagued with questions. Asura kept referring to himself, Kid, and the late Lord Death as Great Old Ones of Order. At first, I thought it was an alternate title to Grim Reaper, like Shinigami or Charos. However, after the reveal of the Grim Reapers’ lurking Madness, the Madness of Order, I got ~~susp~~ curious. I am keeping this search a secret from everyone else, as I do not want to distract them with what may turn out to be a wild goose chase.

My hopes for my search are to shed more light into the mysterious title of the ‘Great Old Ones of Order’ along with the ‘Madness of Order’ inherent to Grim Reapers. I believe that my research will not only help me understand more about how the world works but also more about the Grim Reapers. More about what exactly happened to Asura to cause his Black Blood to engulf the Moon. And whether Asura could eventually escape. ~~and if Crona~~

Point being, I believe we need more information about these things. I tried to ask Kid initially, but he remained tight-lipped and gave me vague answers. I think he does know a few things but is choosing not to tell me for whatever reason (not that I don’t understand why he could be doing that but it’s still frustrating).

So I began my search about the ‘Great Old Ones of Order’, which is why my room now resembles a mini-library. (Soul if you’re STILL reading this I know you stole a book from the pile, give it back because I have to return it!) Disappointingly, my initial search for ‘Great Old One of Order’ came up empty.

But I did find a passage about ‘Great Old Ones’ in ‘ _A Personal Account of Apocryphal Phenomena_ ’ by J. Brooks. It is an old book from the late 19th century, so it was a pain to read through, but I did find what I was looking for. Here is the passage below, modified to Modern English:

‘Great Old Ones. Terrible, terrible things. Hidden away.

I first heard that phrase in a most inconceivable way. Following a doomed Expedition to the North Pole that never returned, an old friend of mine who was a well-respected Professor in Miskatonic University, and who was supposedly the owner of some ghastly tome though I could not confirm such rumours, wrote a very long rambling letter to the editor of the local Gazette before using everything he had to purchase arctic survival equipment and a ticket to the North Pole. I had met with him shortly before he departed on his ill-fated mockery of an Expedition, and I had the distinct impression that he had not been of right mind for a long time. My poor friend had been muttering on and on about Pagan Gods, Witches and Shapeshifters, ramblings which my mind is still reeling from. He ranted about so-called Great Old Ones, a class of beings that God Himself would ‘look away from with disgust and fear’. He claimed that the doomed Expedition was not lost because of bad planning, misfortune, or anything so pedestrian, but because of a curiosity so terrible that it compelled them to search for things that were better left unearthed.

Now, my friend had always been an eccentric sort, having ventured into a small settlement in Nevada that had him grumbling about ‘sneaky locals’ and ‘barely concealed secrets’, but he is (well, was) one of the smartest people I have ever met. His sharp wit, deep intellect and excellent mentorship are what helped me reach a Professorial position. Whether his mind had succumbed into madness had been inconsequential; at that time, I had felt honour-bound to pick up where he had left off, from a small agenda he left me before he departed for his untimely demise.

That turned out to be one of the worst ideas of my life.

My search led me to dark profane paths spanning our humble globe, which I recount here. Places forsaken by God and too vile for the Devil. I infiltrated secret rituals of human sacrifice where bodies writhed in a mad dance. I saw them ambushed by what I hesitantly call people, but only because they dared to kill the vile abominations that rose from the aforementioned rituals. They all spoke of souls and power and death, the latter as an actual entity rather than a mere concept.

I am haunted by my nightmares. I see guillotines hanging over my neck. I see drooling faces that maybe once upon a time used to be human. I fear I may be committed, all because I dared ponder what lies under this world’s thin layer of skin. Where I had hoped to find blood and sinew, all signs of an orderly existence, I found skull-faced abominations, each more horrible than the last.

And it was all for nothing. I am no less lost about my search for the so-called ‘Great Old Ones’. But I do have a singular clue about where to start looking.

Search for the Book. The Book by a so-called Sorcerer, though they are rumoured to be something much worse. Find the Book.’

…

So, aside from technically calling Kid and Lord Death ‘beings that God Himself would look away from with disgust and fear’, which I think they wouldn’t approve of along with a lot of those other unsavoury descriptions, the most important parts of the passage are the last three sentences.

The Book of Eibon. Though the actual Book is nowhere to be found and I am not foolish enough to go looking for it, not now when everyone’s just starting to recover from Asura, the DWMA’s library does have a copy. How the copy came to be or whether its contents are accurate, I do not know. Still, it is the only place I can start looking.

Thanks to my status as a high-ranking Meister and Soul’s position as a Deathscythe, I have full access to the Book. Last time I had merely skimmed it. To my disappointment, it had turned out to be useless for my research at the time, though I do not believe the same thing will happen now.

From what I already know of the Book, a lot of its pages are written in strange symbols which I do not understand. The majority of the Book’s contents are indecipherable, in fact. However, there are bits and pieces that I gleaned that I could barely understand, though I am not sure if they were actually written in English, or if there is some Magic at play. Nevertheless, this is my attempt to write down and collate the parts of the Book that I can read.

So, this is my plan: I will attempt to write down the readable parts of the Book as accurately as I can. Any personal notes made by me will be denoted as MN (short for Maka’s Notes). Considering the rumoured content in this Book, I believe it is best if I write down any irregularities that cannot be conveyed by simply copying down its contents.

Wish me luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I’m gonna stop being a coward and write out a fully-fledged crossover between Soul Eater and the Cthulhu mythos. Today is not that day.  
> Comments are appreciated.


	2. The Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, a warning.

Entry 1:

_ MN: _ _I will not be describing the Book’s cover as I believe a simple photo can do that. In addition, the first few pages of the Book, which I strongly suspected were some sort of Index, were glued together. I didn’t try to separate them for fear of damaging the book, but my curiosity lingered._

_The only thing of note in the cover is the phrase ‘They lived a life of faith and now you are reaping the rewards’ written in what I hope is red ink._

_So, I turned to the very next page, only for it to split in half. The new page ~~that was created appeared~~ had a rugged surface, looking as if it had been the inside of another page, as expected. This handwriting, unlike the elegant script that decorated the other pages, was scraggly and off-centre. To say it looked like it was written in a hurry would be an understatement._

_There are only two sentences written that I can understand on the page. Before them are symbols, a language, I assume, but not one I can decipher. I attempted to transcribe the page’s contents as well as I can, including the symbols._

☝❒︎♏︎♏︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎💧📬︎

 ❄⚐ ♦♒︎□︎♏︎❖︎♏︎☼ ✋💧 ☼♏︎♋︎♎︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎⬧︎📪︎ ✋ ♦♏︎●︎♍︎□︎❍︎☜ ❄♒︎♏︎💣📬︎ ❄⚐ 👌☜ ☟□︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎📪︎ ✋ ✌💣 ☠□︎❄ 💧◆︎❒︎☜ ♦♒︎✡ ✋ ✌💣 ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 👌□︎□︎😐 ✋☠ ❄♒︎☜ ☞♓︎❒︎⬧︎❄ ◘●︎♋︎♍︎☜📬︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌ ☠♏︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐ 💧♒︎♋︎❒︎☜ 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ✟♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ 💣♏︎♍︎♒︎♋︎■︎♓︎⬧︎❍︎💧 ❄⚐ ☼♏︎♍︎□︎❒︎👎 ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ✋ ☹ ♏︎♋︎❒︎☠ ❄♒︎❒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ ✌♑︎♏︎⬧︎🖴︎ ❄♒︎☜ ✌■︎⬧︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ☹ ♓︎♏︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎☠ ❄♒︎☜ 👎♏︎♏︎◻︎♏︎⬧︎❄ ☼♏︎♋︎♍︎♒︎♏︎💧 ⚐☞ 💣✡ 💣♓︎■︎👎📬︎

 ✌☟ ☠⚐ 💣♋︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼📬︎ ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ✌●︎❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎✡ 💧⧫︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ⚐☠ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☹ □︎■︎☝ ☜■︎♎︎♏︎♋︎❖︎□︎◆︎❒︎🖴︎ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✋💧 ☠⚐ ◘□︎♓︎■︎❄ ☝□︎♓︎■︎☝ 👌♋︎♍︎😐 ☠□︎♦📬︎

 ✌💧 ☞□︎☼ ✡□︎◆︎📪︎ ☞□︎❒︎♏︎♓︎♑︎☠ ☼♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎☼📬︎ 💣♋︎⍓︎♌︎☜ ✡□︎✞ ✌❒︎☜ ✌ ☼♋︎❒︎☜ 👌❒︎♏︎♏︎👎 ⚐☞ ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎☠📬︎ 💣♋︎⍓︎♌︎☜ ✌☠ ☜●︎♎︎♏︎☼ ♦♓︎⧫︎♍︎☟📬︎ 💣♋︎⍓︎♌︎☜ ✡□︎✞ ✌❒︎☜ ⚐■︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ 💣⍓︎❒︎♓︎♋︎♎︎💧 ⚐☞ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎💧 ✋ 👎♏︎⬧︎♍︎❒︎♓︎♌︎☜ ✋☠ 💣✡ ❄□︎❍︎☜📬︎ 💣♋︎⍓︎♌︎☜ ☠□︎■︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ✌♌︎□︎❖︎☜📬︎ ☠⚐ 💣♋︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ 👍♋︎⬧︎♏︎📪︎ ✡□︎✞ ☠□︎♦ ☟□︎●︎👎 💣✡ ☹ ♓︎⧫︎⧫︎●︎☜ ❄❒︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎◆︎❒︎☜ 👍□︎❖︎☜📬︎ ❄♒︎☜ 💣♏︎❒︎☜ ☞♋︎♍︎❄ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✡□︎✞ ✌❒︎☜ ✌♌︎●︎☜ ❄⚐ ☼♏︎♋︎👎 ❄♒︎♓︎💧 💧♒︎□︎⬥︎💧 ✡□︎✞ ✌❒︎☜ ⚐☞ ☜⌧︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎□︎❒︎♎︎♓︎■︎♋︎❒︎✡ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎●︎●︎♏︎♍︎❄ ⚐☼ ⚐❒︎♓︎♑︎♓︎☠ 💧♓︎■︎♍︎☜ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ❄□︎■︎♑︎◆︎☜ ✋💧 ✌❒︎♍︎♋︎■︎☜ ✌■︎👎 ☹ □︎■︎☝ ☞□︎❒︎♑︎□︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☠ 👌✡ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎●︎💧📬︎

 ✋■︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎☜ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ❄□︎❍︎☜ ✋💧 💣◆︎♍︎☟ 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎☜ ✌♌︎□︎◆︎❄ ✌◻︎□︎♍︎❒︎⍓︎◻︎♒︎♋︎☹ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎📪︎ 💣⍓︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ◘♒︎♏︎■︎□︎❍︎♏︎■︎♋︎📪︎ ✌❒︎♍︎♋︎■︎☜ 💣♋︎♑︎♓︎♍︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ☹ □︎■︎♑︎📫︎♐︎□︎❒︎♑︎□︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☠ 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎☜📬︎ ❄❒︎♏︎♋︎👎 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ 👍♋︎◆︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎🖴︎ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ♦□︎❒︎●︎👎 ✋💧 ✟♋︎⬧︎⧫︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎♑︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✋■︎♒︎♋︎♌︎♓︎❄ ✋❄ 👍♋︎☠ 👌☜ ❄♏︎❒︎❒︎♓︎♐︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ ☞□︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ 💣□︎⬧︎❄ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎♐︎◆︎☹ ⚐☞ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎●︎💧📬︎ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎💧 👌♏︎⍓︎□︎■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ 💣♏︎❒︎☜ 👌♏︎⬧︎⧫︎💧 👎♏︎⬧︎♍︎❒︎♓︎♌︎♏︎👎 ✋☠ ☞□︎●︎🙵●︎□︎❒︎☜ ✌■︎👎 ◘♋︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎👎 ✋■︎⧫︎⚐ 💣⍓︎⧫︎☟📬︎ 💧◆︎♍︎☟ ❄♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ ☼♏︎♍︎□︎❒︎♎︎♏︎👎 ✋☠ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 👌□︎□︎😐📬︎ ❄❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ✋❄ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ✋■︎♐︎□︎❒︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ✋❄ 👍□︎■︎⧫︎♋︎♓︎■︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ☼♏︎⬧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎❄ ✌■︎👎 ✌ ☹ ♏︎❖︎♏︎●︎📫︎♒︎♏︎♋︎👎 ✌■︎👎 ✡□︎✞ 💧♒︎♋︎●︎☹ 👌♏︎■︎♏︎♐︎♓︎❄📬︎ 👌☜ ✌♌︎❒︎◆︎◻︎❄ ✌■︎👎 💧♒︎□︎❒︎⧫︎📫︎⬧︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ☟□︎⬥︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⑤︎ ✋☞ ✋ 👌♏︎●︎♓︎♏︎❖︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ✋■︎♐︎●︎◆︎♏︎■︎♍︎☜ ⚐☞ ☝□︎♎︎💧 👍♋︎☠ ✌♐︎♐︎♏︎♍︎❄ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 👌□︎□︎🙵📪︎ ✋ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ◘❒︎♋︎✡ ✋⧫︎💧 💧◻︎♏︎●︎●︎💧 ♦♓︎●︎☹ 😐♏︎♏︎◘ 💣✡ ❄□︎❍︎☜ ✋☠ ✌☠ ✌♎︎♏︎❑︎◆︎♋︎⧫︎☜ 💧⧫︎♋︎⧫︎☜📬︎ 👌◆︎⧫︎📪︎ ♦♒︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎❖︎♏︎☼ ✡□︎✞ 👎□︎📪︎ 😐♏︎♏︎◘ ⚐■︎☜ ❄♒︎♓︎■︎☝ ✋☠ 💣♓︎■︎♎︎🖴︎

**DO NOT GO TO PAGE 666.**

**DO NOT LOOK FOR THE INDEX.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. To read the decrypted message, check this chapter’s comments.


	3. A Directory of Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are such confusing messes.

Entry 2:

_ MN: _ _This part of the Book precedes a few pages written in the incomprehensible symbols I mentioned before. I think it may act as some sort of dictionary. Also, considering symbols are featured heavily in this section, I will attempt to copy them as well as add a small description of them in parenthesis._

 

**Great Old Ones**

(A conglomeration of the symbols shown below. Possibly flickering.)

_ MN: _ _Frankly, the symbol is a mess and I get a headache just by looking at it. At first, it seems to be an eight superimposed on all sides. However, the more I look at it the more I see it shifting between other symbols, most of them depicted below, dark patch included. Is it supposed to be doing that?_

_Still, it does contain what I’m looking for. The Great Old Ones._

 

**Eibon**

****

(Roughly rhombus-shaped collection of scribbles. The scribbles are made up of various letters and characters from various languages. A diverse array of other symbols are shown below, though they are crossed out. These include but are not limited to a wide-eyed owl, an Ibis, a Valknut (Odin’s symbol), an elephant head, a white dove, and a man with a very elongated forehead.)

_ MN _ _: So, Eibon is an Old One too. If Death is Order, then what is Eibon? The rumours about him and the Book make me think that he has something to do with knowledge. There is also a section dedicated to him in later pages. I wish I could read the symbols._

 

**Excalibur**

****

(An X. Upon close inspection, the two crossed lines have small inconsistencies on them, somehow resembling both a sword and a spear.)

 

_ MN _ _: Excalibur is a Great Old One?! I know they’re a powerful Weapon, but this is getting ridiculous._

 

**Death**

****

 (Many symbols, all but one crossed out. The basic motif seems to be eights, or maybe the infinity symbol, superimposed on top of one another on a flower-like pattern. There are various edits at each symbol and all but two are crossed out. A basic pattern on the ‘extras’ seem to be three lines, some of them appearing to be a curved circle. One of the symbols that is not crossed out has the basic motif, two dots on the upper half, a single dot at the centre and three lines above it. The other uncrossed symbol is Asura’s eye motif)

_ MN _ _: I guess that confirms Asura is a Grim Reaper. I’m guessing the lines represent the Lines of Sanzu. I wonder if each symbol is supposed to represent ~~one~~ ~~a version~~ ~~iteration~~ an individual Grim Reaper. It would explain why Asura’s symbol is there. Since the copy of the Book is old, I guess it doesn’t have Kid’s ‘symbol’, whatever that is._

 

**Power**

****

(Whole page is black. Upon turning the page, the other side is black too, as if the ink seeped through.)

 

_ MN: _ _Having gone through this section again, I am pretty sure this is a dictionary. Since the next few pages have one of the symbols here as a heading, I assume they are all sections about the Grim Reaper, Excalibur, Eibon and… whatever that last ‘symbol’ was._

_But why keep a ‘dictionary’, though? Some of the symbols, especially the Death one, seemed to have a few different versions of it. I am not sure why that’s it, but if the symbols change then perhaps this was one of Eibon’s attempts to keep track of their different forms. Maybe this page wasn’t even written by Eibon but was added by the person who created this copy._

_Ugh, this is so confusing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	4. On Hierarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken long ago.

Entry 3:

Hierarchy. A ranking system, whether it be one of status, power, or some other supposedly important characteristic.

There are many hierarchies, many taxonomies made, one for each characteristic that a lifeform may consider important, i.e. all of them.

For a more pedestrian definition solely based on the physical realm and focused on some of Earth’s life forms, simply look for the most up-to-date taxonomy books written by humans. Somewhat incorrect, but they do the job well enough.

Of course, these systems only include some of Earth’s organisms and fail to take into account the Great Old Ones. Still, some of the aforementioned hierarchical systems intrigue me, if not for the mere thought process required to come up with them. These include but are not limited to:

Scala Naturae: Ridiculously simple and incomplete. As many of its kind are wont to do, it does not mention the Great Old Ones (along with many other types of being). Would normally not warrant a mention, but from a historical perspective, it served as the starting point to…

Evolutionary taxonomy: Still woefully incomplete (as always, no mention of the Great Old Ones, though that might be for the best). Has a bit more solid definition, not relying on observations of simple characteristics of organisms. Recent attempts have been made to base it on a so-called ‘species’ genome’, but even such approaches often fail to take into account the diversity of said genomes, especially in microorganisms. Moreover, it attempts to reconstruct history from a horribly complicated and inefficient system. Do not even get me started on the vague ‘species’ term. But still, a commendable effort.

There also was another system, a long time ago, when this planet had barely formed.

_ MN: _ _Below are occasionally red symbols that hurt my eyes. I’ll try to look away and mark the placement of each symbol with a simple symbol of my own (*, #, etc)_

# (transl. Great Chain of Beings): Instituted by *. Collapsed soon after Heavensfall. Hierarchy was simplistic, incoherent, and incomplete. For some reason included rocks and minerals, but not the Great Old Ones. Was also tightly enforced by * until its collapse.

Good riddance.

_ MN _ _: Huh. Ominous. Vague too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	5. On Beings and Their Interface with the Physical and Spiritual World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what you cannot touch and touch what you cannot see.

Entry 4:

To begin with, some definitions:

Physical World: The plane that has the property of mass and all its encompassing characteristics, such as gravity.

Spiritual World: The plane where energies such as souls and their respective Wavelengths exist.

For the sake of brevity, both terms are simplified somewhat, and alternate planes are not considered.

The purpose of this section is to document, to an extent, how different beings can manifest between the two aforementioned planes in different ways. As for my rationale as to why, I just want to get some of my thoughts down. I’ve noticed that Great Old Ones can differ in their manifestation and I’m curious as to the distribution, as well as the organisms they share those characteristics with.

Theoretically, there is a scale in which beings can be defined, going from interfacing solely on the physical world to existing only within the spiritual plane.

Keep in mind that, as with any other arbitrary categorisation system (i.e. all I’ve encountered so far), there are exceptions and nuances, and they assume a typical form of said organism. Atypical cases may cross categories, with possible bias to any side.

  1. Strictly Physical



This is a category reserved for some very limited lifeforms. Most simplistic beings, such as bacteria and most unicellular organisms, belong in this category.

As the name suggests, the beings in these categories occupy only the physical realm, at least in their typical manifestations. To say they are capable of thought is… well, depends on one’s definition of thought. By most definitions used on this planet, these organisms would be considered incapable of thought.

I am not aware of any Great Old Ones that fit into this category. As such, I wasn’t going to give these organisms much consideration. However, one intriguing development seems to be the creation of organisms by humans. They’re made of metal, powered by electricity (instead of combustion), and extremely limited, not even considered an actual category of organisms yet. But their potential is great and the humans are aware of that too. There are more than enough stories about said metal organisms. I am looking forward to seeing them develop.

_ MN _ _: I think they’re talking about robots?_

  1. Mixed



II.I. Majority Physical with some Spiritual Interaction

This is a category reserved for beings that manifest primarily in the physical world, but also maintain and can interact with the spiritual realm as well. A lot of members of the animal kingdom, including some plants, belong in this category.

The extent with which an organism can interact with the spiritual word varies, either by intensity, sensitivity, or perceptiveness. Plus, there are variations within categories of organisms, as well as what they might be sensitive/perceptive/etc towards.

For example, cats, crows, ravens are among the most receptive in general, occasionally able to see and react to certain soul wavelengths. Humans have the greatest ability among Earth’s limited species to interact with the spiritual plane. Also, certain human individuals are able to actually view the spiritual realm. The ability is called Soul Perception, I believe. To a lesser degree, other animals have the ability to interact with the spiritual realm, but their ability to interface with the spiritual is lower on average.

There are a number of Great Old Ones who belong in this category. I believe X* belongs in this category.

_ MN _ _: *A symbol I can’t recognise that has me flinching. I looked back at the dictionary to see it means Excalibur. Ugh, of course._

II.II. Equal Interface with Physical and Spiritual

This term is a bit of a misnomer; it can apply to any class of being that has the ability to interact with the physical and spiritual realms, but shows no preference to either. Abilities vary.

On Earth, I’d say there are barely any organisms that fulfil this criterion, as most are physical-based. Technically, I suppose an earthly organism could transition to this state, like a powerful Witch with great knowledge of the two realms and their intersections.

When it comes to Great Old Ones, there is a great number that fall into this category. I myself can be best described by these terms.

_ MN _ _: Not really what I’m looking for, but still interesting to read._

II.III. Majority Spiritual With Some Physical Interaction

As the name implies, this category is for beings whose primary form would reside in the spiritual realm, but have the ability to interact with and manifest in the physical world. Of course, the extent of interaction and manifestation in the physical realm varies.

There are no earthly beings that belong in this category, for similar reasons explained in the previous category. As for non-earthly beings, there are many that would qualify. Like Judgements. Many of them are extinct now.

As for Great Old Ones, the most prominent example in this category would be Death. Their considerable power lies in their soul’s abilities, particularly their deadly wavelength and its associated qualities.

_ MN _ _: Pretty sure Kid has a physical body though? Wonder if it’s rude if I ask him about that._

III. Strictly Spiritual

This is a self-explanatory term, the exact opposite of the first category in this section. Beings in this category strictly interact with the spiritual realm but not the physical world. Again, there are certain exceptions the rule.

Organisms in this category include certain classes of beings not normally found on Earth and the occasional runaway soul. Certain Old Ones, ones not as well defined as I or Death. Also not as pleasant as us, may I say.

_ MN _ _: Aliens???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	6. Heavensfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars burn bright.

Entry 5:

_ MN: _ _This section doesn’t contain any words. Just pages upon pages of ~~pictures images~~ drawings. I guess._

Page 1:

_ MN _ _: The page is completely blank. I don’t know if there’s supposed to be some kind of trick to see its contents (like an ancient equivalent of invisible ink). If there is, I haven’t found it._

Page 2:

_ MN _ _: It’s beautiful._

_The page is filled with nebulas, each more colourful and ethereal than the last. There are ~~hundreds~~ an uncountable number of them, some of them barely bigger than a pin, while there’s one that’s about the size of my palm._

_Their colours are breathtaking, ranging from shades of green, brown, and even red in a sea of blue and black. I don’t know how this was painted; I can’t even see the hint of any paint like watercolour, or graphite, or anything. It’s as if the very page was created with the colours already embedded in it. How was this copied? This page is supposed to be a copy of the original Book, after all._

_~~It’s like they’re alive~~ _

_Huh, apparently I doodled one of the nebulas on the margin of this page._

_Weird._

Page 3:

_ MN _ _: It’s the Sun! Or, well, it might be suns. There are several drawings of it on the page. Like the nebulas before, they also come in many colours. Colours I thought suns weren’t supposed to be. Whatever, it’s also pretty. Kind of._

_Actually, the more I stare at the image the more unnerved I feel. But that may be because it’s midnight right now. The Moon is bright above me. I can also see it in the picture, along with several of its kin._

_~~Why is it full~~ _

_There’s a dark corner at the very edge of the page. Perhaps ink was spilt there?_

_Yeah, that’s ~~hopefully~~ probably what it is._

_~~I think it looks like one of Death’s old symbols~~ _

Page 4 - Unknown:

_ MN _ _: Black pages. Series and series of black pages._

_All subsequent pages until the next chapter are completely covered in black ink. If I focus too much, I think I can make out shapes, though. Ιt might be the same illusion as when one sees when closing their eyes._

_None of the shapes I see make sense. They’re all sludge-like and mobile and dissolve into nothing the moment I concentrate on them._

_In fact, ~~I think they are the same shapes~~ the shapes are similar._

_Is it a coincidence? Were the shapes in the Book purposefully made to resemble those of closed eyes?_

_Or is it the opposite?_

_Or is it that they’re both trying to show the same thing? (But what?)_

_I’ve been staring at the shapes so long I feel a headache coming on. I also swore I smelled something burning but when I asked Soul he told me he can’t smell anything…_

_Whatever. Doesn’t look like this chapter has what I’m after._

Last Page (Number unknown):

_ MN _ _: After a lot of black pages (I lost count and my eyes glaze over every time I try recounting), the last one is a simple illustration of our solar system, the same type of illustration I can find in an elementary textbook. There is the sun (face and all), the planets, the grinning Moon orbiting Earth, etc. Everything is as is, and as it should be._

_~~There’s something off about the sun~~ _

_~~I think it’s dead~~ _

_~~~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some more context about this, look to the major ‘revelation’ in my other story TRAVELLERS LOST. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this small and hopefully not-too-confusing short :P  
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> *Image/Gif Credits:*
> 
> Original Image: https://pixabay.com/el/%CF%86%CF%8D%CF%83%CE%B7-%CE%BF%CF%85%CF%81%CE%B1%CE%BD%CF%8C-%CE%BD%CF%8D%CF%87%CF%84%CE%B1-%CE%B1%CF%83%CF%84%CE%AD%CF%81%CF%89%CE%BD-2609647/  
> Processed by Deep Dream Generator


	7. A Conglomeration of Symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting simple.

Entry 6:

_ MN _ _: The next few sections are entirely made up of the strange symbols. As before, I tried to write them down as accurately as possible **.**_

_At the corner of the page, there is the same flickering symbol seen in the dictionary. The Great Old Ones._

_I wish I could read this._

❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎💧

💧♓︎■︎♍︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ 👌♏︎♑︎♓︎■︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ ⚐☞ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎●︎●︎♓︎♑︎♏︎■︎❄ ☹ ♓︎♐︎♏︎📪︎ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎☹ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎💧 ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ✡♏︎♋︎❒︎■︎♏︎👎 ☞□︎☼ ✌ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ❄⚐ ♦□︎❒︎⬧︎♒︎♓︎◘📬︎ ✌💧 ✋ ✌💣 ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ⚐☠ ☜♋︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎📪︎ ✋ 💧♒︎□︎◆︎●︎👎 💣♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ ☠⚐ 👎♓︎♐︎♐︎♏︎❒︎♏︎■︎❄📬︎ 💧♓︎■︎♍︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ 👌♏︎♑︎♓︎■︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ ⚐☞ 👍♓︎❖︎♓︎●︎♓︎⌘︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📪︎ ☼♏︎●︎♓︎♑︎♓︎□︎☠ ☟♋︎💧 👌♏︎♏︎☠ ✌ ☠♏︎♋︎☼ 👍□︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎❄📬︎ ◘♋︎♑︎♋︎■︎♓︎⬧︎❍︎📪︎ ⚐♍︎♍︎◆︎●︎⧫︎♓︎⬧︎❍︎📪︎ ◘□︎●︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎⬧︎❍︎📪︎ 💣□︎■︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎⬧︎❍︎🖴︎ ✌●︎☹ ☼♏︎♐︎♏︎☼ ❄⚐ ✌ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ 👌♏︎⍓︎□︎■︎👎 ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎♓︎⧫︎⍓︎❼︎💧 ☼♏︎♋︎♍︎☟📬︎ 💣♋︎⍓︎♌︎☜ ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌ ☠♏︎♏︎👎 ☞□︎☼ ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎💧 ❄⚐ 👍□︎❍︎☜ ❄□︎♑︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ✌💧 ✌ 💧□︎♍︎♓︎♏︎⧫︎✡📬︎ 💣♋︎⍓︎♌︎☜ ✋❄ ☟♏︎●︎◻︎💧 ☞♓︎●︎☹ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☜⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎♋︎☹ ✟□︎♓︎♎︎⑤︎□︎☼ 💣♋︎⍓︎♌︎☜ ✋❄ ✋💧 ❄♒︎☜ 💣♋︎■︎♓︎♐︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ⚐☞ ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎♓︎⧫︎⍓︎❼︎💧 👎❒︎♏︎♋︎👎 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎☜ ⚐☞ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ✋💧 ✌●︎❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎✡ ⚐◆︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜📬︎

✋☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☼♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎☼ ✋💧 ✌ ◘♋︎❒︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎◆︎●︎♋︎❒︎●︎✡ ☼♏︎●︎♓︎♑︎♓︎□︎◆︎💧 ◘♏︎❒︎⬧︎□︎■︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎☠ ✋ ✌◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎♓︎⬧︎☜ ✋☠ ✌♎︎❖︎♋︎■︎♍︎☜📬︎ 👌◆︎❄ ☞□︎☼ 💣♋︎■︎⍓︎📪︎ ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ 👍□︎■︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎❒︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐ 👌☜ ✌♌︎□︎❖︎☜ ☝□︎♎︎💧 ❄♒︎♏︎❍︎⬧︎♏︎●︎❖︎♏︎💧📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 👍♏︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎♓︎■︎●︎✡ 👌♏︎♏︎☠ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎♑︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 💧♋︎♦ ❄♒︎♏︎❍︎⬧︎♏︎●︎❖︎♏︎💧 ✌💧 ☝□︎♎︎💧 ⚐■︎●︎✡ ❄⚐ ☹ ♋︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ☜■︎♍︎□︎◆︎■︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ☼♏︎♍︎□︎■︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ◘□︎⬧︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ✋☠ ❄♒︎☜ 💣♏︎⧫︎♋︎◻︎♒︎□︎❒︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ☞□︎□︎👎 👍♒︎♋︎♓︎☠ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ✞■︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎☜📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎☠ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✌❒︎☜ ❄♒︎□︎⬧︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☼♏︎♐︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐ ✌♍︎🙵■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎☜ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ◘□︎⬧︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ✌■︎👎 💣♋︎♎︎☜ ❄♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎💧 👍□︎❍︎◻︎●︎♓︎♍︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎👎 👌✡ ✌♍︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ✌⧫︎⧫︎♋︎♍︎🙵♓︎■︎♑︎📪︎ 👍●︎♋︎♓︎❍︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ♦♏︎❒︎☜ 💧⧫︎♋︎🙵♓︎■︎☝ ❄♏︎❒︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ♦□︎❒︎❒︎✡ ☠□︎⧫︎📪︎ ☼♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎❒︎🖴︎ 💧◆︎♍︎☟ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎♑︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ ☹ □︎■︎☝ ☝□︎■︎☜📬︎

 ☞□︎☼ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌♍︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ✌❒︎♏︎⑤︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✋💧 ☠⚐ 💧⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎♋︎❒︎👎 ✌■︎⬧︎⬥︎♏︎☼📬︎ ❄⚐ 💧♋︎✡ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ ◘□︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ✌ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ☞□︎❒︎💣 ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 👌☜ ❄□︎⚐ 💧◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♐︎♓︎👍📬︎ 👌◆︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✋💧 ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎●︎●︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎📪︎ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ ✋☠ ❄♒︎□︎⬧︎☜ ☞◆︎♏︎●︎●︎♏︎👎 👌✡ ◘◆︎❒︎♏︎📪︎ ✌■︎♓︎❍︎♋︎●︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎👍 👎♏︎⬧︎♓︎❒︎☜📬︎ ✌ ☝□︎□︎👎 ♦♋︎✡ ❄⚐ 💣♏︎♋︎⬧︎◆︎❒︎☜ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎●︎●︎♓︎♑︎♏︎■︎♍︎☜ ✋💧 👌✡ ☟□︎♦ ✞■︎♎︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ☼♏︎❍︎♋︎♓︎☠📬︎ ✋☠ ☞♋︎♍︎⧫︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ✋ ✌💣 💧♋︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ✋☠ ☺♏︎⬧︎⧫︎📪︎ ✡□︎◆︎☼ ☠♏︎♓︎♑︎♒︎♌︎□︎◆︎☼ 👍□︎◆︎●︎👎 👌☜ ✌ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ✡□︎✞ 👍□︎◆︎●︎👎 💧◻︎♏︎■︎👎 ✡□︎◆︎☼ ☜■︎⧫︎♓︎❒︎☜ ☹ ♓︎♐︎☜ ☠□︎❄ ☠□︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌■︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎☝ ♦❒︎□︎■︎☝ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎♏︎💣📬︎ 💣□︎⬧︎❄ ◘♏︎□︎◻︎●︎☜ ♦♓︎●︎☹ ☠♏︎❖︎♏︎☼ ☜■︎♍︎□︎◆︎■︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ✌ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜📬︎ ◘♋︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌💧 ✌ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎☹ 👎□︎♏︎💧 ☠□︎❄ ☼♏︎❑︎◆︎♓︎❒︎☜ 💣◆︎♍︎☟ ☜♐︎♐︎□︎❒︎⧫︎🖴︎ ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌💧 ✋☞ ✡□︎✞ ◘❒︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎■︎👎 ❄⚐ 💣♋︎🙵☜ ✌■︎♓︎❍︎♋︎☹ ☠□︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎💧📬︎ 💧□︎❍︎☜ ◘♋︎❒︎⧫︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ ⚐♐︎♐︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✋💧 ✌☠ ✋❍︎◻︎❒︎□︎❖︎♏︎❍︎♏︎■︎❄ ✌💧 ❄♓︎❍︎☜ ◘♋︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎💧 ⚐☠📬︎ ✌💧 ☞□︎☼ ♦♒︎⍓︎⑤︎ ♦♏︎●︎●︎📪︎ ✌♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎📪︎ ✋❄ ✋💧 ☞□︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ 💣♓︎■︎♓︎❍︎◆︎💣 👎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♌︎♋︎■︎♍︎☜📬︎ 👎♏︎⬧︎◻︎♓︎⧫︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ ☹ ♓︎⧫︎⧫︎●︎☜ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎●︎💧 ✡♓︎♏︎●︎♎︎📪︎ 👍□︎■︎⧫︎♓︎■︎◆︎□︎◆︎💧 ✌⬧︎⬧︎♋︎◆︎●︎❄ ✋💧 ✌■︎■︎□︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌■︎👎 ☠□︎❄ 💧□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄⚐ 👌☜ 💧□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎❄ ✌♐︎⧫︎♏︎☼📬︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ☠□︎❄ 👌□︎◆︎■︎👎 👌✡ ✌■︎✡ ☞□︎❒︎💣 ⚐☞ ☝□︎❖︎♏︎❒︎■︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ ✌☠ ☜⬧︎⧫︎♋︎♌︎●︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎♏︎👎 💧□︎♍︎♓︎♏︎⧫︎✡ ⚐☼ 👍♓︎❖︎♓︎●︎♓︎⌘︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📪︎ ✋❄ ✋💧 ☝♏︎■︎♏︎❒︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ✌♑︎❒︎♏︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎💧 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♐︎♏︎❒︎☜ 💣◆︎♍︎☟ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎●︎💧 ✞■︎●︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ◘❒︎□︎❖︎□︎🙵♏︎👎📬︎ ✌♐︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ✌●︎●︎📪︎ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ✡□︎✞ ☝⚐ ⚐◆︎❄ ⚐☞ ✡□︎◆︎☼ ♦♋︎✡ ❄⚐ ❄❒︎✡ ✌■︎👎 ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♋︎♍︎❄ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✌☠ ✌■︎⧫︎✍︎

❄♒︎☜ 💧♋︎❍︎☜ ☝□︎♏︎💧 ☞□︎☼ ☼♏︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌ ◘□︎◻︎◆︎●︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ✋■︎⧫︎⚐ 👎❒︎□︎□︎●︎♓︎■︎☝ 💣♋︎■︎♓︎♋︎♍︎💧📬︎ ✋❄ ✋💧 ❄□︎⚐ 💣◆︎♍︎☟ ⚐☞ ✌ ☞◆︎⬧︎💧📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✋💧 ❄♒︎☜ ⚐♍︎♍︎♋︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎♋︎☹ ❄♋︎●︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎□︎⬧︎☜ ♦♒︎⚐ ♦♏︎■︎❄ 💣♋︎👎 ✌❄ ❄♒︎☜ 💣♏︎❒︎☜ 💧♓︎♑︎♒︎❄ ⚐☞ ⚐■︎☜📬︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ✋❄ 👎□︎♏︎💧 💣♋︎🙵☜ ☞□︎☼ ✌ 👍□︎❍︎◻︎♏︎●︎●︎♓︎■︎☝ 💧⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎📪︎ 💧◆︎♍︎☟ 👍♋︎⬧︎♏︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ ☞♏︎♦ ✌■︎👎 ☞♋︎☼ 👌♏︎⧫︎⬥︎♏︎♏︎☠📬︎ 💧◆︎♍︎☟ ☜⌧︎♍︎♏︎◻︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎💧 ⚐♍︎♍︎◆︎☼ ♦♒︎♏︎☠ ✌ ☝❒︎□︎◆︎◘ ⚐☞ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎●︎💧 ☝♏︎❄ ◘♋︎❒︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎◆︎●︎♋︎❒︎●︎✡ 👍❒︎♋︎♐︎⧫︎⍓︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ♦♒︎♏︎☠ ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜ ✋☠ ✈◆︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ✋💧 ☝□︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎❒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ✌ 👌●︎□︎□︎♎︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎✡ ◘♒︎♋︎⬧︎☜📬︎ ✌■︎👎 ✋☞ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌❒︎☜ ⚐◆︎❄ ☞□︎☼ 👌●︎□︎□︎♎︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ✌⬧︎⬧︎□︎♍︎♓︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ✟♓︎⬧︎♍︎♏︎❒︎♋︎⑤︎ 💣♏︎❒︎♏︎●︎✡ ☝□︎♓︎■︎☝ ✋■︎⬧︎♋︎■︎☜ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☠□︎❄ 👌☜ 💧♋︎⧫︎♓︎⬧︎♐︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎□︎❒︎✡📬︎ ✞■︎●︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ⚐☞ 👍□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✋💧 ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ✌♓︎❍︎📪︎ ✋☠ ♦♒︎♓︎♍︎☟ 👍♋︎⬧︎☜ ✋ ✌💣 ✌♐︎❒︎♋︎♓︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✋💧 ☠□︎❄ 💣◆︎♍︎☟ ⚐■︎☜ 👍♋︎☠ 👎⚐ 👌♏︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎💧 💧⧫︎♏︎♏︎☹ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ♦♓︎●︎☹ ✌■︎👎 ☟□︎●︎👎 ⚐◆︎❄ ☞□︎☼ ✌💧 ☹ □︎■︎☝ ✌💧 ◘□︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎♌︎●︎☜📬︎ ✡♏︎❄ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ ❄♒︎♏︎■︎📪︎ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ ✌♑︎♏︎●︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📪︎ 💧⚐ 👍♏︎■︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♓︎♏︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ ☠□︎❄ 💧♏︎♏︎☠ ✌💧 ✌ 👌♓︎☝ 💧◻︎♋︎☠ ⚐☞ ❄♓︎❍︎☜📬︎

 ◘◆︎⧫︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌⬧︎♓︎♎︎☜ ✌■︎✡ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ❄❒︎♋︎♓︎⧫︎⬧︎📪︎ ☜♋︎♍︎☟ ✋■︎♎︎♓︎❖︎♓︎♎︎◆︎♋︎☹ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜ ☟♋︎💧 ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ 💧◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♐︎♓︎👍 👌❒︎♋︎■︎👎 ⚐☞ 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ✋❄ ✋💧 👍□︎■︎⧫︎♋︎♓︎■︎♏︎👎📬︎ 💧□︎❍︎♏︎⬥︎♒︎♋︎❄📬︎ ⚐☞ 👍□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✌❒︎☜ ❄♒︎□︎⬧︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 👍♒︎□︎□︎⬧︎☜ ❄⚐ ❄♒︎❒︎□︎♦ ✌●︎☹ 👎♏︎♍︎□︎❒︎◆︎💣 ⚐◆︎❄ ❄♒︎☜ ♦♓︎■︎♎︎□︎♦ ✌■︎👎 💧◻︎❒︎♏︎♋︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ☠⚐ ☼♏︎♑︎♋︎❒︎♎︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ✋☠ 💣✡ 👍♓︎❒︎♍︎●︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✋💧 ☼♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ☞❒︎□︎⬥︎■︎♏︎👎 ✞◻︎□︎☠📬︎

 ✌💧 ☞□︎☼ ☟□︎♦ 💣♋︎■︎✡ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎💧 ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✌❒︎♏︎⑤︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ✡□︎✞ 👍♋︎☠ 👍□︎◆︎■︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎💣 ⚐☠ ⚐■︎☜ ☟♋︎■︎♎︎🖴︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌❒︎☜ ✌💧 ☠◆︎❍︎♏︎❒︎□︎◆︎💧 ✌💧 ❄♒︎☜ 💧⧫︎♋︎❒︎💧 ⚐☠ ✌ 👍●︎♏︎♋︎☼ ☠♓︎♑︎♒︎❄ 💧🙵✡📬︎ ✋ 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ 😐■︎□︎♦📬︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ✋ ☠♏︎❖︎♏︎☼ ♦♓︎●︎☹📬︎

 ☞□︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ 💧♋︎🙵☜ ⚐☞ ✡□︎◆︎☼ 💧♋︎■︎♓︎⧫︎⍓︎📪︎ 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ 👍♒︎♋︎●︎●︎♏︎■︎♑︎☜ ✌ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜📬︎ ☠⚐ 💣♋︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ☟□︎♦ ♦♏︎♋︎🙵♏︎■︎♏︎👎 ⚐☼ ❄❒︎♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎👎 👌✡ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎☹ 💧◻︎♏︎●︎●︎💧 ⚐☼ 👌♓︎■︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎📪︎ ☜♋︎♍︎☟ ⚐■︎☜ ☟♓︎♎︎♏︎💧 ✌☠ ✌◻︎□︎♍︎♋︎●︎⍓︎◻︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎📪︎ 💣♓︎■︎♎︎📫︎♎︎♏︎♍︎♓︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ 💣♓︎✠ ⚐☞ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ✌■︎👎 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎☜📬︎ ❄♒︎☜ 💧♋︎❍︎☜ ♦♋︎✡ ⚐■︎☜ 👎□︎♏︎💧 ☠□︎❄ 👍♋︎❒︎♏︎●︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎●︎✡ ☞♓︎♎︎♎︎●︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✌☠ ✌⧫︎□︎❍︎❼︎💧 👍□︎❒︎☜ ☞□︎☼ ☞♏︎♋︎☼ ⚐☞ ✌☠ ☜⌧︎◻︎●︎□︎⬧︎♓︎□︎☠ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♋︎■︎♎︎♏︎⬧︎❄ 💣♋︎♑︎■︎♓︎⧫︎◆︎♎︎♏︎📪︎ 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ 👍□︎■︎♍︎♏︎♓︎❖︎☜ ❄❒︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄⚐ ✌■︎⧫︎♋︎♑︎□︎■︎♓︎⬧︎☜ ✌☠ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜📬︎ ✌ 💧♒︎♋︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎👎 💣♓︎■︎👎 ✌■︎👎 💧□︎◆︎☹ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 👌☜ ❄♒︎☜ 👌♏︎⬧︎❄ ⚐◆︎⧫︎♍︎□︎❍︎☜📬︎ ✌💧 ☞□︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ ♦□︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎⑤︎ ☹ ♏︎⧫︎❼︎💧 ☺◆︎⬧︎❄ 💧♋︎✡ 💧□︎❍︎☜ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ◘●︎♋︎■︎♏︎⧫︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎●︎●︎♓︎♑︎♏︎■︎❄ ☹ ♓︎♐︎☜ 💣♏︎❄ ✌ ✟♏︎❒︎✡ ✞■︎♐︎□︎❒︎⧫︎◆︎■︎♋︎⧫︎☜ ☞♋︎⧫︎☜📬︎ ☹ □︎□︎😐 ☠⚐ ☞◆︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎♋︎☠ ❄♒︎☜ 💧⧫︎♋︎❒︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 👌◆︎❒︎☠ 👌❒︎♓︎♑︎♒︎❄ ✌■︎👎 👎♏︎♋︎👎 ✋☠ ✡□︎◆︎☼ 💧🙵✡📬︎

 👌◆︎❄ ◘●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎📪︎ 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ ☹ ♏︎❄ 💣☜ 👎♓︎⬧︎♍︎□︎◆︎❒︎♋︎♑︎☜ ✡□︎✞📬︎ ✡□︎✞ 👍♋︎☠ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 👎♏︎●︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎♐︎◆︎☹ 👍□︎■︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ☜❖︎♏︎☠ 👎♏︎♌︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ 💧□︎❍︎♏︎⑤︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. To read the decrypted message, check this chapter’s comments.


	8. A Black Splotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old.

Entry 7:

_ MN _ _: A corner of the page has a splotch of black. A very particular and intentional splotch of black. As mentioned before, I can’t read any of this._

◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼

✌ 👍◆︎❒︎♓︎□︎◆︎💧 👍♋︎⬧︎♏︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ⚐■︎♏︎📪︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ⚐■︎☜ ✋ ☟♋︎👎 ✋■︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ 👎♓︎⬧︎❍︎♓︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎👎 ✌■︎♎︎📪︎ ☞□︎●︎●︎□︎⬥︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ 👎♓︎⬧︎♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎♋︎❒︎♋︎■︎♍︎♏︎📪︎ ♦♓︎●︎☹ ☹ ♓︎🙵♏︎●︎✡ ☠□︎❄ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ 👍♒︎♋︎■︎♍︎☜ ❄⚐ 💧⧫︎◆︎♎︎✡ ☞□︎☼ ✌ ☹ □︎■︎☝ ❄♓︎❍︎☜📬︎ ☟□︎♦ ✞■︎♐︎□︎❒︎⧫︎◆︎■︎♋︎⧫︎☜📬︎

 ⚐☞ ☠♋︎❍︎☜ ✌■︎👎 ☞□︎❒︎💣 ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ☠□︎■︎☜ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎♋︎☠ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ✋ ❄♒︎♏︎□︎❒︎♓︎⌘︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ ☼♏︎⬧︎❄ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎💧 ✋■︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ 💣♋︎■︎♓︎♐︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ✌💧📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌❒︎☜ 😐■︎□︎⬥︎☠ ⚐■︎●︎✡ 👌✡ ❄♒︎☜ ☠♋︎❍︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📪︎ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼📬︎ ✌💧 ☞□︎☼ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☞□︎❒︎❍︎📪︎ ⚐■︎☜ 💣♋︎✡ 💣♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎🙵☜ ✋❄ ☞□︎☼ ☞●︎◆︎♓︎👎 ♦♒︎♏︎☠ ✋❄ ✋💧 💣♏︎❒︎♏︎●︎✡ ✞■︎♎︎♏︎♐︎♓︎■︎♏︎👎📬︎ ♦♒︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☹ ♋︎♍︎😐 ⚐☞ ✌ 👎♏︎♐︎♓︎■︎♏︎👎 ☞□︎❒︎❍︎📪︎ ✋☠ 👍□︎❍︎♌︎♓︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ ☹ ♋︎♍︎😐 ⚐☞ ✌ ☠♋︎❍︎♏︎📪︎ ✋💧 👎◆︎☜ ❄⚐ ☹ ♋︎⌘︎♓︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ⚐☼ 💧□︎❍︎☜ ✋■︎■︎♏︎☼ 👎❒︎♓︎❖︎♏︎📪︎ ✋ 😐■︎□︎♦ ☠□︎❄📬︎ ✌♎︎❍︎♓︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎●︎⍓︎📪︎ ✋■︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ✋ ☞□︎◆︎■︎👎 ☹ ♓︎⧫︎⧫︎●︎☜ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎❄ ✋☠ 💧◆︎♍︎☟ ✌☠ ✋■︎❑︎◆︎♓︎❒︎⍓︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♓︎■︎🙵♓︎■︎☝ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ♦♋︎💧 💧♓︎❍︎◻︎●︎✡ ❄□︎⚐ 💧♓︎■︎♑︎●︎♏︎📫︎❍︎♓︎■︎♎︎♏︎👎 ✌■︎♎︎📪︎ ✋☞ ✡□︎◆︎❼︎●︎☹ ☜⌧︎♍︎◆︎⬧︎☜ 💣♏︎📪︎ 👌□︎❒︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄⚐ ☹ □︎□︎😐 ✋■︎⧫︎□︎📪︎ 👌◆︎⧫︎📪︎ 👍□︎■︎♍︎♏︎❒︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ ☼♏︎♍︎♏︎■︎❄ ☜❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ◘□︎⧫︎♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎♋︎☹ ✋■︎❖︎□︎●︎❖︎♏︎❍︎♏︎■︎❄ ✋☠ ❄♒︎♏︎❍︎📪︎ ✋ 👍♋︎■︎❼︎❄ ☟♏︎●︎◘ 👌◆︎❄ ♦□︎■︎♎︎♏︎☼📬︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ✋ ✌■︎👎 💧⚐ 💣♋︎■︎✡ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ ☠□︎❄ 💧⚐ ✌♌︎□︎❖︎☜ ⚐◆︎☼ 💧□︎📫︎♍︎♋︎●︎●︎♏︎👎 ☠♋︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎📪︎ ⚐◆︎☼ 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧📬︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ⚐◆︎☼ ☠♋︎❍︎♏︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ☞□︎❒︎❍︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ 💣♏︎❒︎☜ ☞♋︎♍︎♋︎♎︎♏︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ♦☜ ✞⬧︎☜ ❄⚐ 👎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎♍︎❄ ⚐◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎●︎❖︎♏︎💧📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎☠ ✌♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎📪︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ✋ ✌💣 ❄♋︎●︎🙵♓︎■︎☝ ☠□︎■︎⬧︎♏︎■︎⬧︎☜ ✌■︎👎 ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ❄❒︎◆︎●︎✡ ✋💧 ✌ 👎◆︎●︎☹ ⚐■︎☜📬︎

 ✌💧 ☜⌧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ⚐☞ 💧□︎❍︎♏︎□︎■︎☜ 👎♏︎♐︎♓︎■︎♏︎👎 👌✡ ❄♒︎☜ 💣♏︎❒︎☜ 👍□︎■︎♍︎♏︎◻︎❄ ⚐☞ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌❒︎☜ 💧⧫︎❒︎□︎■︎♑︎📪︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ 👎♓︎⬧︎◻︎❒︎□︎◻︎□︎❒︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ 💧⚐ ✋☠ ❄♒︎☜ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ☼♏︎♋︎●︎💣📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☟□︎●︎👎 ⚐☠ ❄♒︎☜ 💧◻︎♓︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎☹ ⚐■︎☜ ✋💧 💣□︎❒︎☜ ❄♏︎■︎◆︎□︎◆︎⬧︎🖴︎ ✌ 👍□︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎⧫︎☜ ⚐◻︎◻︎□︎⬧︎♓︎⧫︎☜ ⚐☞ 💣✡ ⚐●︎👎 ☞❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎♎︎📪︎ ✋☞ ✋ 💣♋︎✡📬︎

 ✡♏︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ❄❒︎◆︎☜ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ✋☞ ✡□︎◆︎❼︎●︎☹ ☜⌧︎♍︎◆︎⬧︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ ♦□︎❒︎♎︎◻︎●︎♋︎⍓︎📪︎ ☹ ♓︎♏︎💧 ✋☠ ❄♋︎❒︎♑︎♏︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ⚐■︎♏︎❼︎💧 ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎⬧︎❄ 👎♏︎⬧︎♓︎❒︎☜📬︎ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ✋💧 💧♓︎❍︎◻︎●︎✡ ✌ 💣♏︎♋︎■︎💧 ❄⚐ ✌☠ ☜■︎♎︎📪︎ ☠□︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☝□︎♋︎☹ ✋⧫︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ♦□︎❒︎🙵💧 ✋☠ ✌ ♦♋︎✡ ❄♒︎♋︎⧫︎📪︎ ✋■︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎♋︎👎 ⚐☞ ❄♋︎🙵♓︎■︎☝ ⚐❖︎♏︎☼ ✌ ◘♏︎❒︎⬧︎□︎☠ 👍□︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎●︎✡ 🕿︎⬧︎◆︎♍︎☟ ✌💧 💣♓︎■︎♏︎📪︎ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎❼︎💧 ✌■︎♎︎📪︎ ❄⚐ ✌ ◘□︎♓︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ☜⌧︎♍︎♋︎●︎♓︎♌︎◆︎❒︎❼︎💧 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎✆︎📪︎ ✋❄ ✞■︎♏︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ✌❍︎◻︎●︎♓︎♐︎♓︎♏︎💧 ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ✋💧 ✌●︎❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎✡ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜📬︎ ✋ ☞♏︎♋︎☼ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 💣♋︎✡ ☠□︎❄ 👌☜ ❄♒︎☜ ❄❒︎◆︎☜ ☜⌧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎❄ ⚐☞ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎❼︎💧 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌❒︎☜ ✞⬧︎♓︎■︎☝ ✋❄ ✋☠ 💧◆︎♍︎☟ ✌☠ ✞■︎□︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎□︎♎︎□︎✠ 💣♋︎■︎■︎♏︎☼ ☞□︎☼ 💧□︎❍︎☜ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ☼♏︎♋︎⬧︎□︎☠📬︎ ✌❍︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ❄♏︎■︎👎 ❄⚐ 👌☜ 👍♋︎●︎●︎□︎◆︎💧 ☹ ♓︎🙵☜ ❄♒︎♋︎❄📬︎

 ☹ ♋︎⬧︎❄ ✋ ☟♏︎♋︎❒︎👎 ⚐☞ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ♦♏︎❒︎☜ 💧♏︎♏︎🙵♓︎■︎☝ ☼♏︎♐︎◆︎♑︎♏︎📪︎ ◘❒︎□︎♌︎♋︎♌︎●︎✡ ❄⚐ ☜⬧︎♍︎♋︎◻︎☜ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎❼︎💧 ♦❒︎♋︎⧫︎☟📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☼♏︎⧫︎♋︎♓︎■︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎📪︎ 💣♏︎❒︎☜ ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎💧 ✌●︎❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎✡ ☟♋︎●︎♐︎📫︎❍︎♋︎👎 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ ◘❒︎□︎❍︎♓︎⬧︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎❼︎ ☠♋︎❍︎♏︎⬧︎♋︎🙵♏︎📪︎ ☟♋︎👎 👍●︎♋︎♓︎❍︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ☟♋︎👎 👎□︎■︎☜ 💧⚐ ✋☠ ☞♏︎♋︎☼ ⚐☞ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎☝ ✞■︎♐︎♋︎♓︎❒︎●︎✡ 👌●︎♋︎❍︎♏︎👎 ☞□︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ ☞❒︎♋︎♑︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎❼︎💧 👍□︎❒︎❒︎◆︎◻︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ✋ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☠□︎❄ 👌☜ 💧⚐ ✈◆︎♓︎♍︎😐 ❄⚐ ❄❒︎◆︎⬧︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ♦□︎❒︎♎︎💧📬︎ ✌💧 ❄♒︎☜ ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎💧 💧♋︎⍓︎📪︎ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ 👍□︎❒︎❒︎◆︎◻︎⧫︎⬧︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ✞●︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎☜ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎⑤︎ ♦♏︎●︎●︎📪︎ 👎♏︎♋︎☼ ☼♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ✋ ✌💣 💧◆︎❒︎☜ ✡□︎✞ 👍♋︎☠ 👍□︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎⧫︎☜ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 💧♓︎❍︎◻︎●︎☜ ☹ ♓︎■︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎❄📬︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. To read the decrypted message, check this chapter’s comments.


	9. Rhombus-Shaped Scribbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge.

Entry 8:

_ MN _ _: From the Dictionary, this is Eibon’s entry as seen on the edge of the page. Still incomprehensible._

☜♓︎♌︎□︎☠

✡♏︎⬧︎⑤︎ ✋ ✌💣 ✌☠ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜ 💣⍓︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞📬︎ ✋ 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ ☼♏︎❍︎♏︎❍︎♌︎♏︎☼ 💣✡ ⚐❒︎♓︎♑︎♓︎■︎⬧︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ ✋☞ ✋ ☟♋︎👎 ✌■︎✡📬︎ 💣✡ ✌♑︎☜ ✋💧 ✌●︎⬧︎⚐ ✞■︎🙵■︎□︎⬥︎☠ ❄⚐ 💣♏︎🖴︎ ✋ 😐■︎□︎♦ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ☜⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ☞□︎☼ ✌ ✟♏︎❒︎✡ ☹ □︎■︎☝ ❄♓︎❍︎☜ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 💧♏︎♏︎☠ 💣♋︎■︎✡ ♦□︎❒︎●︎♎︎⬧︎📪︎ 💧□︎❍︎☜ ♦□︎■︎♎︎❒︎□︎◆︎⬧︎📪︎ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎💧 💣◆︎■︎♎︎♋︎■︎☜📬︎ 💣♋︎■︎✡ 💧♏︎●︎♐︎📫︎♎︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎◆︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎🖴︎ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎💧 ♦♏︎❒︎☜ 👎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎□︎⍓︎♏︎♎︎🖴︎ ✌ 💧♏︎●︎♏︎♍︎❄ ☞♏︎♦ 💧⧫︎♓︎●︎☹ ☜⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎📪︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ✋ ✌💣 ✞■︎⬧︎◆︎❒︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ 💧⧫︎♋︎⧫︎☜📬︎

 👌◆︎❄ ✋ 👎♓︎♑︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎💧📬︎ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ✋💧 ☠□︎❄ ✌ 👌♓︎□︎♑︎❒︎♋︎◻︎♒︎✡📬︎ ☠□︎❄ ✌❄ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ◘□︎♓︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ✌❄ ☹ ♏︎♋︎⬧︎❄📬︎

 ☟□︎♦ 👎□︎♏︎💧 ⚐■︎☜ 👎♏︎♐︎♓︎■︎☜ ❄♒︎♏︎❍︎⬧︎♏︎●︎❖︎♏︎⬧︎✍︎ ✋ ☞♓︎■︎👎 💣⍓︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ 💧⧫︎♋︎❒︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌❄ ❄♒︎☜ ☜❍︎◻︎⧫︎✡ ◘♋︎♑︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ✋■︎😐 👎❒︎♓︎◻︎◻︎♓︎■︎☝ ⚐❖︎♏︎☼ ♦□︎❒︎♎︎💧 ☠□︎❄ ✡♏︎❄ ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☠📬︎

 ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ✋ 💧♒︎□︎◆︎●︎👎 💧⧫︎♋︎❒︎❄ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✌◻︎◻︎♏︎♋︎❒︎♋︎■︎♍︎♏︎✍︎

💣✡ ☞□︎❒︎💣 ✟♋︎❒︎♓︎♏︎💧📬︎

 ✋ ✌💣 ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎□︎♓︎👎📬︎ ✋ ◘□︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ❄⬥︎⚐ ✌❒︎❍︎⬧︎📪︎ ❄⬥︎⚐ ☹ ♏︎♑︎⬧︎📪︎ ✌ ❄□︎❒︎⬧︎□︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ✌ ☟♏︎♋︎👎📬︎ ✋ ✌💣 ❄♋︎●︎☹ 👌✡ ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎☠ 💧⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎♋︎❒︎♎︎💧📬︎

 ✋ 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ 😐■︎□︎♦ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ☜●︎⬧︎☜ ❄⚐ 💧♋︎✡📬︎

 ✋☠ ❄♏︎❒︎❍︎💧 ⚐☞ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ✋ 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ ◘□︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ✌ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ◘❒︎□︎⬥︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ✌❄ ❄♒︎☜ ☹ ♏︎❖︎♏︎☹ ⚐☞ 💣✡ ◘♏︎♏︎❒︎💧📬︎ 💣♓︎■︎👎 ✡□︎◆︎📪︎ 👎♏︎♋︎☼ ☼♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ✋☞ ✡□︎✞ ✌❒︎☜ ☠□︎❄ ✌ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎📪︎ ✋ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ◘❒︎□︎♌︎♋︎♌︎●︎✡ 👌☜ ✌♌︎●︎☜ ❄⚐ ⚐❖︎♏︎❒︎◻︎□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ✡□︎✞📬︎ ✋ ✌💣 ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ♦♏︎♋︎😐 👌✡ ✌ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎🕯︎💧 ❄♏︎❒︎❍︎💧📬︎ ✋ 👎⚐ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ ✌♎︎❖︎♋︎■︎⧫︎♋︎♑︎☜ ⚐☞ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌♌︎●︎☜ ❄⚐ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♋︎♍︎❄ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ 👌□︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ✌■︎👎 💧◻︎♓︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎☹ ☼♏︎♋︎●︎❍︎📪︎ ♦♒︎♓︎♍︎☟ ✋💧 ☠□︎❄ 💧□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 👍♋︎☠ 👌☜ ✌◻︎◻︎●︎♓︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐ ✌●︎☹ ⚐☞ 💣✡ 😐♓︎■︎👎📬︎

 ☞♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎📪︎ 💣✡ 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧📬︎ 💣✡ ◘♏︎♍︎◆︎●︎♓︎♋︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎✡📬︎ ✋ 👍□︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎⧫︎●︎✡ ☟◆︎■︎♑︎♏︎☼ ☞□︎☼ 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎☜📬︎ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☟♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎☠ ✋☞ ✋ 👎♓︎👎 ❄♒︎♓︎⬧︎✍︎ ✋☞ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ♦♋︎💧 ✌ ◘□︎♓︎■︎❄ 💣◆︎⧫︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ✋☠ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☝♏︎■︎♏︎✍︎ ✋☞ ✋ ☞♓︎♎︎♎︎●︎♏︎👎 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✌ 💧□︎◆︎☹ ✋☠ ✌ 💧◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♐︎♓︎👍 💣♋︎■︎■︎♏︎❒︎✍︎ ✋☞ ✋ 💣□︎❖︎♏︎👎 ✌ ☟♋︎♌︎♓︎⧫︎♋︎♌︎●︎☜ ◘●︎♋︎■︎♏︎❄ 👍●︎□︎⬧︎♏︎☼ ❄⚐ ✋⧫︎💧 💧⧫︎♋︎❒︎✍︎ ☹ ♓︎🙵☜ ✌ 👍♒︎♓︎●︎👎 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✌ 💣♋︎♑︎■︎♓︎♐︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝ ☝●︎♋︎⬧︎💧 👌◆︎❒︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ 👎□︎⬥︎☠ ✋■︎⬧︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎⬧︎📪︎ 💣✡ 💣♏︎⧫︎♒︎□︎♎︎💧 ✞⬧︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐ 👌☜ 👌❒︎◆︎⧫︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎📪︎ ✞■︎⬧︎□︎◻︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ✌■︎♎︎📪︎ ♦□︎❒︎⬧︎❄ ⚐☞ ✌●︎●︎📪︎ ✞■︎⬧︎♍︎♓︎♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎♐︎♓︎👍📬︎ ✋❄ ❄□︎□︎😐 💣☜ ✌ ☹ □︎■︎☝ ❄♓︎❍︎☜ ❄⚐ ☼♏︎♍︎□︎♑︎■︎♓︎⬧︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ 👌♋︎❒︎♌︎♋︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎✡ ⚐☞ 💣✡ ✌♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎💧📬︎ ☞□︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ ☹ ♋︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ☟♋︎●︎☞ ⚐☞ 💣✡ ☜⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎📪︎ ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 👎♏︎♍︎♓︎♎︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐ ✌♎︎□︎◻︎❄ ✌☠ ☜❍︎◻︎♓︎❒︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ 💧⍓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎💣 ✌■︎👎 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ ◘●︎♋︎✡ ✌❒︎□︎◆︎■︎👎 ☹ ♓︎🙵☜ ✌ ◘♏︎⧫︎◆︎●︎♋︎■︎❄ 👍♒︎♓︎●︎👎📬︎

 ✡♏︎❄ ✋ 💣♋︎✡ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ✌●︎❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎✡ 👌❒︎□︎🙵♏︎☠ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ◘❒︎□︎❍︎♓︎⬧︎☜📬︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ 💣✡ 💣□︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎💧 ✌❒︎☜ ⚐♐︎⧫︎♏︎☠ 💧♒︎♋︎❒︎♏︎👎 ✌❍︎□︎■︎☝ 👍♒︎♋︎❒︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎💧 ✋☠ ☜♋︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎❼︎💧 ☹ ♓︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌❒︎☜ ⚐♐︎⧫︎♏︎☠ 👎♏︎◻︎♓︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ✌💧 ⚐❖︎♏︎❒︎❒︎♏︎♋︎♍︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ☜❖︎♏︎☠ 👌●︎♋︎⬧︎◻︎♒︎♏︎❍︎□︎◆︎💧📬︎ ✋ 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ 💣♓︎■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ☼♏︎●︎♓︎♑︎♓︎□︎◆︎💧 ✋❍︎◻︎●︎♓︎♍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎📪︎ ✡♏︎❄ ✋ 💧♒︎□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ☟♏︎♏︎♎︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ♦♋︎❒︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ 💧♓︎♑︎■︎💧📬︎ ✋ 👎♓︎👎 ☠□︎❄📬︎ ☠□︎⬥︎📪︎ ✋ ☞♓︎■︎👎 💣⍓︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ 💧♒︎□︎❒︎❄ ⚐☞ ✌☠ ✌●︎●︎⍓︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ☜⌧︎♓︎●︎♏︎👎 💣⍓︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ ✋☠ 💧♒︎♋︎❍︎☜📬︎ ♦♒︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ✋ 👎♓︎👎 ❻︎♑︎□︎□︎♎︎❼︎ ⚐☼ ❻︎♌︎♋︎♎︎❼︎📪︎ ✋ 👍♋︎■︎■︎□︎❄ ☺◆︎♎︎♑︎☜ ☞□︎☼ 💣⍓︎⬧︎♏︎●︎♐︎📪︎ ✌💧 ✋ ☞♓︎■︎👎 💧◆︎♍︎☟ ❄♏︎❒︎❍︎💧 ⚐❖︎♏︎❒︎●︎✡ 💧♓︎❍︎◻︎●︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎👍 ✌■︎👎 💣◆︎♍︎☟ ❄□︎⚐ 👍●︎♏︎♋︎❒︎📫︎♍︎◆︎⧫︎🖴︎ 👌◆︎❄ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 💧⧫︎□︎❒︎✡ ✋💧 ☞□︎☼ ✌■︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ 👍♒︎♋︎◻︎⧫︎♏︎☼📬︎ ☟□︎⬥︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ✋ ☜■︎🙰□︎⍓︎♏︎👎 💣✡ ❄♓︎❍︎☜ ⚐☠ ☜♋︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ ♦♋︎■︎❄ ❄⚐ ☹ ♏︎♋︎❖︎☜ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ◘●︎♋︎■︎♏︎❄ ✌■︎⍓︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎☜ 💧□︎□︎■︎⑤︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. To read the decrypted message, check this chapter’s comments.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger.

Entry 9:

_ MN _ _: For some reason I kept cringing while writing this down. Weird._

_No wait, I see Excalibur’s symbols on the edge of the page. Guessing this entry is about him._

☜⌧︎♍︎♋︎●︎♓︎♌︎◆︎☼📬︎

 ⑤︎♏︎⌧︎♍︎♋︎●︎♓︎♌︎◆︎☼📬︎

 ✌♒︎📪︎ ✌◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎♓︎♏︎💧📬︎ ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ⚐♌︎⬧︎♏︎❒︎❖︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 💣♋︎■︎✡ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎☹ ⚐☼ ☠□︎⧫︎📪︎ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ✌☠ ✞■︎◻︎●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♋︎■︎❄ ✋■︎❖︎□︎●︎◆︎■︎⧫︎♋︎❒︎✡ ☼♏︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ♦♒︎♏︎☠ 👍□︎■︎♐︎❒︎□︎■︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☠♋︎❍︎☜ ✋☠ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ◘♋︎❒︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎◆︎●︎♋︎☼ 👍□︎■︎⧫︎♏︎⌧︎❄📬︎

 👌◆︎❄ ✋ 💧♒︎□︎◆︎●︎👎 👌☜ ☞♓︎■︎☜ 💣♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ ☟♓︎💧 ☠♋︎❍︎☜ ☞❒︎□︎💣 ☠□︎♦ ⚐☠📬︎ ✋ ✌💣 ✌ 💧♏︎♏︎🙵♏︎☼ ⚐☞ 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎☜📬︎ ✋ 💣◆︎⬧︎❄ ◘❒︎□︎♍︎♏︎♏︎👎 ♦♒︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ ◘♋︎⧫︎☟ ✋💧 ◘●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♋︎■︎❄ ⚐☼ ☠□︎❄📬︎

 ☜⌧︎♍︎♋︎●︎♓︎♌︎◆︎☼ ✋💧 ✌ 💧⧫︎❒︎♋︎■︎♑︎☜ 💧◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎❍︎♏︎☠📬︎ 💣✡ ☼♏︎♍︎□︎❒︎♎︎💧 💧♒︎□︎♦ ☟☜ ♦♋︎💧 ✌❒︎⧫︎♓︎♐︎♓︎♍︎♓︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎👎 👌✡ ❄♒︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎♍︎☟ ✌❒︎♋︎♍︎♒︎■︎♏︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ✌❄ ☹ ♏︎♋︎⬧︎❄ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ✋■︎♍︎♋︎❒︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜📬︎ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ☟☜ ☜❍︎♌︎□︎♎︎♓︎♏︎💧 ✋💧 ☞♋︎☼ ⚐●︎♎︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ 👌♋︎♍︎😐 ❄⚐ ♦♒︎♏︎☠ ❄♒︎☜ ✞■︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎☜ ♦♋︎💧 ✌ ☠♏︎⬥︎♌︎□︎❒︎☠📬︎ 💣♋︎⍓︎♌︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎♍︎☟ 💧♓︎❍︎◻︎●︎✡ ☞□︎❒︎♍︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜ ✋■︎⧫︎⚐ ✌ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ☞□︎❒︎💣 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✌ 💧◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♐︎♓︎👍 ☠♋︎❍︎☜ ✋■︎⬧︎◻︎♓︎❒︎♏︎👎 👌✡ ❄♒︎☜ ✌❒︎⧫︎♒︎◆︎❒︎♓︎♋︎☠ ☹ ♏︎♑︎♏︎■︎👎📬︎

 ✋❄ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☠□︎❄ 👌☜ ❄♒︎☜ ☞♓︎❒︎⬧︎❄ ❄♓︎❍︎☜ ✌ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜ ♦♋︎💧 👌□︎◆︎■︎👎📬︎ 👎♏︎⬧︎◻︎♓︎⧫︎☜ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ✟♋︎⬧︎❄ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ 💣♋︎■︎✡ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎●︎💧 ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 👎♏︎❖︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎👎 👍◆︎■︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌■︎👎 ✋■︎♑︎♏︎■︎♓︎□︎◆︎💧 ♦♋︎⍓︎💧 ❄⚐ 💣♋︎🙵☜ ✌ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜ 👌□︎♦ ❄⚐ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ♦♒︎♓︎❍︎💧📬︎ ✋ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 💧♋︎✡ ☜⌧︎♍︎♋︎●︎♓︎♌︎◆︎☼ ✋💧 💧◆︎♍︎☟ ✌ 👍♋︎⬧︎♏︎📪︎ ✡♏︎❄ ✋ ✌💣 ✞■︎⬧︎◆︎❒︎☜ ✋☞ ❄♒︎☜ 💧⬥︎□︎❒︎👎 ✋💧 💧⧫︎♓︎●︎☹ ✞■︎♎︎♏︎☼ ✌❒︎♋︎♍︎♒︎■︎♏︎❼︎💧 ✋■︎♐︎●︎◆︎♏︎■︎♍︎☜ ⚐☼ ✋☞ ☟☜ 💣◆︎⬧︎❄ ☼♏︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎☜ ✋☠ ✌ ☟♓︎♎︎♎︎♏︎☠ ☹ □︎♍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎⑤︎

☼♓︎♑︎♒︎❄📬︎ ☜■︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ❄♒︎♏︎□︎❒︎♓︎⌘︎♓︎■︎☝ ☞□︎☼ ☠□︎♦📬︎

 ☜⌧︎♍︎♋︎●︎♓︎♌︎◆︎☼ ✋💧 ✞■︎◆︎⬧︎◆︎♋︎☹ ✋☠ ⚐■︎☜ ✌⬧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎❄📬︎ ✞■︎●︎♓︎🙵☜ 💣♋︎■︎✡ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ☟☜ ☟♋︎💧 👌♏︎♏︎☠ ⚐♌︎⬧︎♏︎❒︎❖︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐ ☝⚐ ⚐◆︎❄ ⚐☞ ☟♓︎💧 ♦♋︎✡ ❄⚐ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♋︎♍︎❄ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎💧📬︎ ✋ ✌💣 ☠□︎❄ 💧◆︎❒︎☜ ✋☞ ☟☜ ♦♋︎■︎⧫︎💧 ❄⚐ 💣♋︎■︎♓︎◻︎◆︎●︎♋︎⧫︎☜ ❄♒︎♏︎❍︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ✋☞ ☟☜ ☝♏︎■︎◆︎♓︎■︎♏︎●︎✡ 👍❒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎💧 👍□︎❍︎◻︎♋︎■︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎♒︎♓︎◘📬︎

 ☜⌧︎♍︎♋︎●︎♓︎♌︎◆︎☼ ✋💧 ✟♏︎❒︎✡ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎♐︎◆︎●︎📪︎ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ ❄⚐ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎☜ 💧⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎♋︎❒︎♎︎💧📬︎ 💣□︎⬧︎❄ ⚐☞ ☟♓︎💧 ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ✋💧 👍□︎■︎♍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ⚐☠ ❄♒︎☜ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ☼♏︎♋︎●︎❍︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ☟☜ 👍♋︎☠ ✌●︎⬧︎⚐ 👍□︎■︎♍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎☜ 💣♋︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎❖︎☜ ✌❍︎□︎◆︎■︎⧫︎💧 ⚐☞ ✋❄ ✋☠ ❄♒︎☜ 💧◻︎♓︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎☹ ♦□︎❒︎●︎👎 ✌💧 ♦♏︎●︎☹📬︎ ⚐❖︎♏︎❒︎♋︎●︎●︎📪︎ ☟☜ ✋💧 ✟♏︎❒︎✡ ☞●︎♏︎⌧︎♓︎♌︎●︎☜ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎◆︎💧 ✌ 👎♋︎■︎♑︎♏︎❒︎□︎◆︎💧 ⚐◻︎◻︎□︎■︎♏︎■︎❄📬︎ ✡♏︎❄ ✋❄ ✌◻︎◻︎♏︎♋︎❒︎💧 ☟☜ 👍♋︎■︎■︎□︎❄ ✞⧫︎♓︎●︎♓︎⌘︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ☟♓︎❍︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ 👌◆︎❄ ✋■︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎♋︎👎 ☟♋︎💧 ❄⚐ ☼♏︎●︎✡ ⚐☠ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎💧 ❄⚐ ☟♋︎❒︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ✋❄ ❄♒︎❒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ☟♓︎💣📬︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ♦♋︎💧 👎◆︎☜ ❄⚐ ❄♒︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎♍︎☟ ✌❒︎♋︎♍︎♒︎■︎♏︎❼︎💧 ☞♓︎♎︎♎︎●︎♓︎■︎☝📬︎ ✋ ☞♓︎■︎👎 ✋❄ ⚐♎︎♎︎●︎✡ ◘□︎♏︎⧫︎♓︎👍📬︎

 ✌💧 ☞□︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎☼ ✋⧫︎⬧︎♏︎●︎♐︎📪︎ ⚐■︎☜ 👍□︎◆︎●︎👎 👍♋︎●︎☹ ✋❄ ✌■︎♑︎♏︎●︎♓︎♍︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ✋💧 ✌ 💣♏︎❒︎☜ ✋●︎●︎◆︎⬧︎♓︎□︎☠📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✌❒︎☜ ☠⚐ ❻︎♋︎■︎♑︎♏︎●︎⬧︎❼︎ ✋☠ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ♦□︎❒︎●︎👎📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✌❒︎☜ 💧♓︎❍︎◻︎●︎✡ 💧⧫︎❒︎♋︎■︎♑︎♏︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ❄❒︎♋︎♍︎♏︎💧 ⚐☞ ☝□︎□︎♎︎⬥︎♓︎●︎☹ ✋☠ ❄♒︎☜ 👍□︎⬧︎❍︎♓︎👍 ♦♒︎♓︎❒︎●︎⬥︎♓︎■︎👎 ⚐☞ 👍♒︎♋︎■︎♑︎☜ ✌■︎👎 ☜■︎⧫︎❒︎□︎◻︎✡📬︎

 ✌◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎♓︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ✋ ♦♋︎💧 💣◆︎⬧︎♓︎■︎☝ ⚐☠ ◘♋︎◻︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜📬︎

 ☟♓︎💧 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ✋💧 ❄♒︎☜ 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ⚐☞ ✌■︎♑︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ⚐☞ ☞◆︎❒︎⍓︎📪︎ ⚐☞ ✌ ☟◆︎■︎♎︎❒︎♏︎👎 ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ♦□︎❒︎♎︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 👍♋︎☠ 👎♏︎⬧︎♍︎❒︎♓︎♌︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ♦♒︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎📫︎♒︎□︎❄ ☞♏︎♏︎●︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 👍□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎💧 ❄♒︎❒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ✌ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎❒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ❄♓︎❍︎♏︎💧 ⚐☞ 👎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎💧📬︎ ✋❄ 👍♋︎☠ ☜■︎♋︎♌︎●︎☜ ⚐■︎☜ ❄⚐ ◘♏︎❒︎♐︎□︎❒︎💣 ☜⌧︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎□︎❒︎♎︎♓︎■︎♋︎❒︎✡ ☞♏︎♋︎⧫︎⬧︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ✌❄ ☹ ♏︎♋︎⬧︎❄ 👎♓︎☜ ❄❒︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝📬︎ ☼♏︎❍︎♋︎❒︎🙵♋︎♌︎●︎♏︎📪︎ ✋☞ ✋ 💣♋︎✡📬︎

 ☟☜ ✋💧 ✟♏︎❒︎✡ ✌■︎■︎□︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝📬︎ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ 💣✡ 👎♏︎⬧︎♓︎❒︎☜ ☞□︎☼ 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎☜ 👍♋︎■︎■︎□︎❄ ◘◆︎❄ ✞◘ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ☟♓︎💣📬︎ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ✋💧 ✋❍︎◻︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎❖︎♏︎📪︎ ✋☞ ☠□︎❄ ☟♓︎♑︎♒︎●︎✡ ✋■︎♍︎□︎■︎❖︎♏︎■︎♓︎♏︎■︎❄📬︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. To read the decrypted message, check this chapter’s comments.


	11. A Motif of Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Order.

Entry 10:

_ MN _ _: Death’s entry. The symbol on the side is the ‘latest’ one in the Dictionary. Of course this doesn’t matter because I can’t read any of this stuff._

_This is frustrating._

👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟

💣✡ ⚐●︎👎 ☞❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎👎📬︎ 💣✡ ⚐●︎👎 ✌●︎●︎✡📬︎ 💣✡ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎⬧︎❄ ☞♋︎♓︎●︎◆︎❒︎☜📬︎

 ✋ 😐■︎□︎♦ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟📬︎ ⚐☼ ✋ ✞⬧︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐📬︎ ✌💧 ✋❼︎💣 ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ✋☠ 💣✡ 💧♏︎●︎♐︎📫︎♏︎⌧︎♓︎●︎♏︎📪︎ ✋ 😐■︎□︎♦ ☠□︎❄ ✋☞ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ♦♋︎💧 ✌ ☞❒︎♋︎♑︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠📬︎ ☹ ♓︎🙵☜ ✌■︎✡ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎📪︎ ✌◻︎◻︎●︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝ 💣□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎☹ ❄♏︎❒︎❍︎💧 ☹ ♓︎🙵☜ ❻︎◻︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎□︎■︎❼︎ ✋💧 ✌ 👌♓︎❄ ☞♓︎■︎♓︎♍︎🙵✡📬︎ ⚐❒︎♎︎♏︎☼ ♦♋︎💧 ⚐■︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☠♋︎❍︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ✌●︎☹ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎♏︎💣 ☠□︎♦ ☼♏︎◻︎●︎♋︎♍︎♏︎👎 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ⚐■︎♏︎📪︎ ❄❒︎♋︎■︎⬧︎●︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ✌♍︎❒︎□︎⬧︎💧 ❄□︎■︎♑︎◆︎♏︎💧 ✌■︎👎 👍◆︎●︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎🖳︎ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟📬︎✋ ✌💣 💧◆︎❒︎☜ ✡□︎✞ 😐■︎□︎♦ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ☼♏︎♐︎♏︎❒︎💧 ❄⚐📬︎

 ❄♒︎☜ ☜■︎👎 ⚐☞ ☹ ♓︎♐︎☜📬︎ ❄♒︎☜ ☜■︎👎 ✋☠ ☝♏︎■︎♏︎❒︎♋︎☹📬︎

 ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☞□︎❒︎💣 ✟♋︎❒︎♓︎♏︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ✋💧 ⚐♐︎⧫︎♏︎☠ ⚐☞ 💧♏︎♍︎□︎■︎♎︎♋︎❒︎✡ ⚐☼ ☠⚐ ✋❍︎◻︎□︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♍︎☜📬︎

 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ✋💧 👎♏︎♍︎♏︎◻︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎♏︎●︎✡ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎♐︎◆︎☹ 👌✡ ❄♒︎☜ 💧⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎♋︎❒︎♎︎💧 ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ⚐●︎👎 ⚐■︎♏︎💧📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ 💧⧫︎❒︎♏︎■︎♑︎⧫︎☟ ✋☠ ✋⧫︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ ✋💧 ☠□︎❄ ✋■︎⬧︎♓︎♑︎■︎♓︎♐︎♓︎♍︎♋︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ✋❄ ✋💧 ☹ ♓︎❍︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ☞□︎☼ ☼♏︎♋︎⬧︎□︎☠ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 💧♒︎□︎◆︎●︎👎 👌☜ ✌◻︎◻︎♋︎❒︎♏︎■︎❄ ❄⚐ ✌■︎⍓︎□︎■︎☜ ✌♌︎●︎☜ ❄⚐ ☼♏︎♋︎👎 ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ✋☠ ❄♒︎☜ ☞♓︎❒︎⬧︎❄ ◘●︎♋︎♍︎☜📬︎

 ☠□︎📪︎ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ 💧♒︎□︎◆︎●︎👎 ♦□︎❒︎❒︎✡ 💧□︎❍︎♏︎□︎■︎☜ ✋💧 ◘♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎♋︎■︎♍︎☜📬︎ ❄♒︎☜ ◘❒︎□︎♌︎●︎♏︎💣 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ☞♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ✋💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✡□︎✞ 👍♋︎☠ ♦♓︎☠ ✌ 👌♋︎⧫︎⧫︎●︎♏︎📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ☠□︎❄ ❄♒︎☜ ♦♋︎☼📬︎ 👌♏︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ◘♏︎□︎◻︎●︎☜ ❄⚐ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ✋💧 ✌ ❄♏︎❒︎❒︎♓︎♌︎●︎☜ ☹ □︎■︎♑︎📫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎💣 💧⧫︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎♑︎⍓︎📪︎ ✌♐︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ✌●︎☹📬︎ ◘♏︎❒︎⬧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎📪︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ 💧□︎❍︎☜ 💣♋︎✡ 👍♋︎●︎☹ ✋❄ 💧⧫︎◆︎♌︎♌︎□︎❒︎■︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📪︎ ✋💧 😐♏︎✡📬︎ ☠□︎❄ ❄⚐ 💣♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ☟□︎♦ 👎♏︎❍︎□︎❒︎♋︎●︎♓︎⬧︎♓︎■︎☝ ✋❄ 👍♋︎☠ 👌☜ ❄⚐ ♦♋︎⧫︎♍︎☟ ✡□︎◆︎☼ 💧□︎📫︎♍︎♋︎●︎●︎♏︎👎 ⚐◻︎◻︎□︎■︎♏︎■︎❄ ☼♓︎⬧︎☜ ✌♐︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ☜❖︎♏︎❒︎✡ ☟♓︎❄📬︎ ◘●︎◆︎⬧︎📪︎ ✋☞ ✡□︎✞ ✌❒︎☜ ✌ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 👎□︎♏︎💧 ☟♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎☠ ❄⚐ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ✌ 💧□︎◆︎●︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ✋💧 💧□︎❍︎♏︎♒︎□︎♦ ☼♏︎●︎♓︎♋︎■︎❄ ⚐☠ ❄♒︎☜ 💧◻︎♓︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎☹ ☼♏︎♋︎●︎💣 ☞□︎☼  👍□︎■︎⧫︎♓︎■︎◆︎♏︎👎 ☜⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎☠ ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌●︎❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎✡ ❄□︎⚐ ☹ ♋︎⧫︎☜📬︎

 ✌💧 💣♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎♏︎👎 👌♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎♏︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌❒︎☜ ✌ 💧⧫︎❒︎♓︎♍︎⧫︎●︎✡ 💧◻︎♓︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎☹ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎♑︎📪︎ 👌◆︎⧫︎📪︎ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✌ ☹ □︎❄ 💧⧫︎◆︎♌︎♌︎□︎❒︎■︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ✌■︎👎 💧□︎❍︎☜ ☟♏︎●︎◘ ☞❒︎□︎💣 ✡□︎◆︎❒︎💧 ❄❒︎◆︎●︎⍓︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌❒︎☜ ✌♌︎●︎☜ ❄⚐ 💣♋︎■︎♓︎♐︎♏︎⬧︎❄ ✋☠ ❄♒︎☜ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ☼♏︎♋︎●︎💣📬︎

 ♦♒︎♏︎☠ ❄♒︎☜ ✞■︎♓︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎☜ ♦♋︎💧 ✡□︎◆︎■︎♑︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☹ ♋︎♍︎😐 ⚐☞ ✌♌︎♓︎●︎♓︎⧫︎✡ ❄⚐ 👎♓︎❒︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎●︎✡ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎♐︎♏︎❒︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ☼♏︎♋︎●︎💣 ♦♋︎💧 💧♏︎♏︎☠ ✌💧 ✌ 💧♓︎♑︎☠ ⚐☞ ♦♏︎♋︎🙵■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📪︎ ✌ 👍◆︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ♦♋︎💧 ☠□︎❄ ✌ 👌♏︎♓︎■︎☝ ◘♒︎⍓︎⬧︎♓︎♍︎♋︎☹ ☜■︎⧫︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎♏︎💧 💧♒︎□︎◆︎●︎👎 👍□︎■︎♍︎♏︎❒︎☠ ❄♒︎♏︎❍︎⬧︎♏︎●︎❖︎♏︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟📬︎ ❄♒︎☜ 🖂︎ 👍♏︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎♓︎■︎●︎✡ 👎♓︎♎︎■︎❼︎❄ ✌■︎👎 ✌💧 ✌ ☼♏︎⬧︎◆︎●︎⧫︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎⍓︎❼︎❒︎☜ ✌●︎☹ ☝□︎■︎☜ ☠□︎⬥︎📪︎ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☟◆︎⬧︎🙵💧 👌♏︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎☜ ⚐■︎●︎✡ ❄♒︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☼♏︎❍︎♋︎♓︎■︎💧📬︎

 ☞♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✋💧 ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📪︎ ❄♒︎☜ 💣♋︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ⚐☞ ⚐❒︎♎︎♏︎☼📬︎ ✞■︎●︎♓︎🙵☜ ☜⌧︎♍︎♋︎●︎♓︎♌︎◆︎☼ ✌■︎👎 ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ♦♒︎⚐ 💧◻︎❒︎♏︎♋︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ☹ ♓︎⧫︎⧫︎●︎☜ ☼♏︎♑︎♋︎❒︎♎︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 💣♓︎■︎♏︎📪︎ ♦♒︎♓︎♍︎♒︎📪︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ☼♏︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎♓︎■︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ✋ ⚐♍︎♍︎♋︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ☞□︎◆︎■︎👎 💣⍓︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ ☹ □︎⬧︎❄ ✋■︎📪︎ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ☟♋︎💧 😐♏︎◻︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎💧 ✞■︎♎︎♏︎☼ ☹ □︎♍︎😐 ✌■︎👎 😐♏︎✡ ☜❖︎♏︎☼ 💧♓︎■︎♍︎☜ ☟♏︎♋︎❖︎♏︎■︎⬧︎♐︎♋︎●︎☹📬︎ ✋☠ ☞♋︎♍︎⧫︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ♦♏︎❒︎☜ ✟♏︎❒︎✡ ◘♋︎❒︎♋︎■︎□︎♓︎👎 ✌♌︎□︎◆︎❄ ✋❄ ❻︎♏︎⬧︎♍︎♋︎◻︎♓︎■︎♑︎❼︎📪︎ 💧⚐ 💣◆︎♍︎☟ 💧⚐ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ 👎♏︎♍︎♓︎♎︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☜ ✌ ☠♏︎♦ ☞❒︎♋︎♑︎❍︎♏︎■︎❄ ❄⚐ ◘❒︎♏︎❖︎♏︎■︎❄ 💧◆︎♍︎☟ ✌☠ ☜❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ☼♓︎◻︎◻︎♓︎■︎☝ ⚐◆︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☞♏︎♋︎☼ ✌■︎👎 ✌■︎⌧︎♓︎♏︎⧫︎✡📬︎ ✋ ☞♏︎♏︎☹ ☹ ♓︎🙵☜ ✋ 💧♒︎□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ☞□︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎♏︎♏︎☠ ❄♒︎☜ 👍□︎■︎⬧︎♏︎❑︎◆︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ♦♋︎❒︎■︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎💣 ✌♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎⬧︎❄ ✋❄ 📪︎ 👌◆︎❄ ✌●︎♋︎⬧︎📪︎ ✋ 💧◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♋︎●︎♓︎⬧︎☜ ✋☠ 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎♏︎📪︎ ☠□︎❄ ♦♓︎⬧︎♎︎□︎💣📬︎

 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ✌■︎👎 ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 😐■︎□︎⬥︎☠ ☜♋︎♍︎☟ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ☞□︎☼ ✌ ✟♏︎❒︎✡ ☹ □︎■︎☝ ❄♓︎❍︎☜📬︎ ☟□︎♦ ☹ □︎■︎☝ ☜⌧︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎●︎✡ ✋ 👎⚐ ☠□︎❄ ☼♏︎❍︎♏︎❍︎♌︎♏︎☼📬︎ ☟□︎⬥︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ✞■︎⧫︎♓︎☹ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ 💣□︎⬧︎❄ ☼♏︎♍︎♏︎■︎❄ ☜❍︎♌︎□︎♎︎♓︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌■︎👎 ✋ ☼♏︎❍︎♋︎♓︎■︎♏︎👎 ✌❄ ✌ 👎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♍︎☜📬︎ ✋ ☝❒︎♏︎♦ ❄⚐ ☞♏︎♋︎☼ ❄♒︎♏︎💣 ✌♐︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ☟♏︎♋︎❖︎♏︎■︎⬧︎♐︎♋︎●︎●︎📪︎ ✌■︎♎︎📪︎ ☹ ♓︎🙵☜ 💣♋︎■︎✡ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎💧 ⚐☞ 💣✡ 😐♓︎■︎📪︎ 💧□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎❄ ❄⚐ ✌❖︎□︎♓︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎💣📬︎

 ✡♏︎❄ ✋❄ 💧♏︎♏︎❍︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ♦☜ 👌□︎⧫︎☟ 👍♒︎♋︎■︎♑︎♏︎👎 ✌💧 ❄♓︎❍︎☜ ◘♋︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎👎 ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ 👌◆︎❒︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ ☟◆︎⬧︎🙵💧 ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ 🖂︎ ☞♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ 💧⧫︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎♏︎👎 👎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝ ⚐♐︎☞ ☞□︎☼ ☝□︎□︎👎📬︎

 ✋❄ ♦♋︎💧 ✌ ❄♓︎■︎✡ ◘●︎♋︎■︎♏︎❄ ⚐❒︎♌︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌ ☟◆︎⬧︎🙵📪︎ ♦♒︎♓︎♍︎☟ ✋⧫︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ ⚐❒︎♌︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ✌ ✟♏︎❒︎✡ ⚐●︎👎 ✌■︎👎 ☼♋︎❖︎♋︎♑︎♏︎👎 👌♋︎⧫︎⧫︎●︎♏︎♐︎♓︎♏︎●︎👎📬︎ ✋ ☟♋︎👎 ☹ ♋︎■︎♎︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ❄⚐ 💧⧫︎◆︎♎︎✡ ❄♒︎☜ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☝❒︎♏︎♦ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎📪︎ ⚐■︎♍︎☜ 💣✡ 👍♋︎❒︎♏︎●︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ☼♏︎⬧︎♏︎♋︎❒︎♍︎☟ ☹ ♏︎♋︎👎 💣☜ ☼♓︎♑︎♒︎❄ ❄⚐ ❄♒︎♏︎💣📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ♦♏︎❒︎☜ ✌●︎⬧︎⚐ ☼□︎♋︎❍︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎☜ 💧♋︎❍︎☜ ◘●︎♋︎■︎♏︎⧫︎📪︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ☞□︎☼ ☼♏︎♋︎⬧︎□︎■︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ♦♏︎❒︎☜ 💣□︎❒︎☜ ✟♓︎■︎♎︎♓︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎☠ 👍◆︎❒︎♓︎□︎⬧︎♓︎⧫︎✡ ✌♌︎□︎◆︎❄ ❄♒︎☜ 💧⧫︎♋︎⧫︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☠♏︎♦ ♦□︎❒︎●︎👎📬︎

 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ☟♋︎👎 👌♏︎♏︎☠ ☼♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ◘□︎●︎♓︎⧫︎☜ ✌💧 ✋ ☜⌧︎◻︎●︎♋︎♓︎■︎♏︎👎 💣✡ ☼♏︎⬧︎♏︎♋︎❒︎♍︎☟ ✋■︎⧫︎⚐ 👎♏︎❍︎□︎☠ ♦♏︎♋︎◻︎□︎■︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ☼♓︎❖︎♋︎●︎❒︎⍓︎📭︎⬧︎♒︎□︎❒︎⧫︎📫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎💣 👍□︎●︎●︎♋︎♌︎□︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎♍︎☟ ✌❒︎♋︎♍︎♒︎■︎☜📬︎ ✋ ♦♋︎💧 💣□︎❒︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎☠ ☼♏︎●︎♓︎♏︎❖︎♏︎👎 ⚐■︎♍︎☜ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ⚐♐︎♐︎♏︎❒︎♏︎👎 💣☜ ✌ ◘□︎⬧︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ♦♓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎☠ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☝❒︎□︎⬥︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌❒︎❍︎✡ ✋■︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎♋︎👎 ⚐☞ 💧⧫︎❒︎♓︎🙵♓︎■︎☝ 💣☜ 👎□︎⬥︎☠📬︎ ⚐☞ 👍□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎📪︎ ✌❄ ❄♒︎☜ ❄♓︎❍︎☜ ☞♏︎♋︎❒︎♓︎■︎☝ ✋ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 💣♏︎♏︎❄ ❄♒︎☜ 💧♋︎❍︎☜ ☞♋︎⧫︎☜ ✌💧 ❄♒︎☜ 👌◆︎❒︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ ☟◆︎⬧︎🙵📪︎ ✋ ☺□︎♓︎■︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎💣📬︎ ☜❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎📪︎ ❄♒︎❒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ☹ □︎■︎☝ 👍□︎■︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎📪︎ 💣◆︎⬧︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ⚐♍︎♍︎♋︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎♋︎☹ ☺□︎🙵♏︎📪︎ ✋ ☞□︎◆︎■︎👎 💣⍓︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ ☜■︎🙰□︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎❼︎💧 ◘❒︎♏︎⬧︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ✋☞ ✋ 💣♋︎✡ 👌☜ 💧⚐ ◘❒︎♏︎⬧︎◆︎❍︎◻︎⧫︎◆︎□︎◆︎⬧︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ☜■︎🙰□︎⍓︎♏︎👎 💣♓︎■︎☜ ✌💧 ♦♏︎●︎☹📬︎

 👌◆︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎☠ 👎♓︎⬧︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎☼ 💧⧫︎❒︎◆︎♍︎😐📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ◘♋︎❒︎♋︎■︎□︎♓︎✌ ☝□︎❄ ❄♒︎☜ 👌♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎♏︎💣 ✌■︎👎 ✋ ☞□︎□︎●︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎●︎✡ 💧⧫︎♋︎⍓︎♏︎👎 💧♓︎●︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ☹ ♏︎♋︎♎︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄⚐ ✌ 👎♏︎❒︎♋︎■︎♑︎♏︎👎 ☞❒︎♋︎♑︎❍︎♏︎■︎❄ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ✋❍︎◻︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎□︎■︎❍︎♏︎■︎❄ ⚐☞ 💣✡ ☞❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎👎📬︎ ✌⬧︎♒︎♋︎❍︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ✋ ☹ ♏︎♐︎⧫︎📪︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ✋ 👍♒︎□︎⬧︎☜ ❄⚐ 💧⧫︎♋︎✡ ⚐☠ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ◘●︎♋︎■︎♏︎❄📬︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 👌♏︎♍︎♋︎◆︎⬧︎☜ ✋ ❄♒︎♏︎☠ ♦♓︎●︎☹ 👌☜ ✌❍︎□︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎☜ ☞♓︎❒︎⬧︎❄ ❄⚐ ☹ ♏︎♋︎❒︎☠ ⚐☞ ♦♒︎♏︎☠ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ☞♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ 👌❒︎♏︎♋︎🙵💧 ☞❒︎♏︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ 💧♏︎●︎♐︎📫︎♓︎❍︎◻︎□︎⬧︎♏︎👎 ◘❒︎♓︎⬧︎□︎■︎📪︎ ⚐☼ ♦♒︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ♦♓︎●︎☹ ◘♏︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎☟📬︎

 ✋ 👍♋︎☠ ⚐■︎●︎✡ ☟□︎◻︎☜ ❄♒︎♏︎⍓︎❼︎❒︎☜ ☞♋︎❒︎♓︎■︎☝ ♦♏︎●︎☹📬︎ ♦☜ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 👌♏︎♏︎☠ ❄♒︎❒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ✌ ☹ □︎❄ ❄□︎♑︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ✋ ☞♏︎♋︎☼ ✋ 💣♋︎✡ ☠♏︎❖︎♏︎☼ 💧♏︎☜ ❄♒︎♏︎💣 ✌♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎🖴︎ ⚐☼ ✌❄ ☹ ♏︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎📪︎ ✋ ♦♓︎●︎☹ ☠□︎❄ 💧♏︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ 💧♋︎❍︎☜ ☜❍︎♌︎□︎♎︎♓︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ❄♒︎☜ ⚐■︎☜ ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 💧♒︎♋︎❒︎♏︎👎 💧⚐ 💣♋︎■︎✡ ☜⌧︎◻︎●︎□︎♓︎⧫︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ✌♎︎❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟📬︎ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 👌☜ ✌ 💧♒︎♋︎❍︎☜📬︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. To read the decrypted message, check this chapter’s comments.


	12. Moral Manipulation Machine: Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachne’s version was the child-friendly one.

Entry 11:

_ MN _ _: ~~No~~_

_By Death this is horrifying._

_This chapter consists of a single page with a single sketch, whose design I’d rather not even think of replicating._

_But I decided to archive this, so I’ll give it my best shot in describing this ~~abomination~~ device._

_~~Its basic design is a chair~~ _

_~~It has four legs~~ _

_~~It’s like an execution chair~~ _

_~~It’s~~ _

_~~dammit~~ _

_It’s vaguely chair-shaped._

_There are a lot of ~~limbs~~ wires coming of it._

_There is a relatively empty area on the centre contraption, where someone could fit in._

_~~It’s like there’s someone strapped~~ _

_What can be made out as the arms ~~(not actual arms)~~ of the chair are raised high and have ~~straps~~ ~~restraints~~ ~~leather taken from still screaming animals (wth did I write that?)~~ chains ~~tightened~~ lax around them._

_There’s a spear tip needle strapped to the area where one’s head would go._

_~~It’s like I’m strapped~~ _

_The needle is very sharp ~~and bloody~~ and looks menacing, but there’s nothing on it, in the sketch at least. It looks ~~clean~~ ~~no I think that smudge is blood~~ clean. It’s a simple, very big, and very pointy needle. About the size of my arm, length-wise. ~~Can easily go through the back of my head~~_

_~~I am strapped~~ _

_There are no words accompanying the image, or any other type of descriptor or disturbance save ~~that infernal~~ the sketch._

_There is not much else to say for this section. There’s only the sketch._

_~~It’s turning on~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	13. The Power of A Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can drive one mad with hunger.

Entry 12:

Souls. They are finicky things and not my area of expertise. Or responsibility for that matter, thankfully.

It is important to note that I am referring to the lower class of soul, one usually found in mortal beings. Though higher beings such as myself, my old friend, or other Great Old Ones possess souls, their characteristics differ and their origins… escape me, unfortunately.

Mortal souls originate from * back when the Great Chain of Beings was the dominant order. A batch of them usually arose in newly formed constellations as a useless byproduct of the excess energy, the same way a tree produces oxygen. The souls were eventually eaten by their creators, returning to them some of their lifeforce.

_ MN _ _: WHAT_

This cycle continued until the destruction of the Great Chain of Beings. Nowadays, souls are no longer eaten upon the death of their physical form-

_ MN _ _: Oh thank goodness._

-but instead go through a reincarnation process. I am not aware of the exact details. When I did ask my dear friend about it, they remained tight-lipped. Understandable, considering that they are their own self-appointed guardian and the potential for misuse is great.

Still, I know the basics.

While the body is alive, the soul accumulates layers, like dust or grime. Whether one wants to call these new layers experiences, memories, or the essence of personhood concerns me not. Upon the demise of the body and the death of the organism, these extra layers are then stripped away. What happens to those layers, how involved my old friend is during the process, how they can tell which layers are to be removed or what happens if too little or too many layers are stripped are all questions that I do not have the answers for. Yet.

After the layers are stripped away, the soul recedes into a pinprick of what it once was, like a dried fruit. It then arises when a new organism is created and both soul and body grow in sync.  Whether the species of the organism matters when it comes to the soul that binds to it is not something I cannot elucidate on. When the new host perishes the cycle of birth, death and rebirth continues. It is all rather orderly, as I told my old friend, much to their satisfaction.

But of course, there are hiccups. Glitches in the system, components not working as they should. These faults are something my old friend could technically control and prevent but chose not to, to my confusion.

It’s the souls themselves.

Apparently, the organism a soul is attached to is not that stable. Or rational for that matter, but that could be said for any of us now, including me.

A lot of beings feel a sense of inadequacy, a feeling of pervasive, maddening weakness. To face such weakness, some chose a rather unorthodox solution:

Eating other souls.

On one hand, it’s understandable; considering the origins of souls as recycled fuel, it would be an obvious solution.

Still, souls consuming other souls. The irony.

_ MN _ _: I’m not seeing anything ironic about it._

Despite any such musings though, what is important to note is that the act of consuming a soul, though it would bestow one with power, is also a horrible long-term strategy. Mostly because it brings one at odds with my old friend. They find such tactics distasteful, to say the least, as soul eating is the very thing they were trying to prevent by taking up their new name and role. I think my old friend may also fear something else arising from the souls that have eaten too many of their compatriots, but, as with most of my questions on this subject, their answers are purposefully vague and non-conclusive.

I have been informed, though, that the act of eating a soul is addictive. It seems understandable, considering how lower beings are attracted to power like moths to a flame, but apparently, this addiction eventually becomes all-encompassing, replacing what little intelligence a soul eater had with an insatiable hunger. The effects of soul-eating will become apparent, the ‘corrupted’ soul engorging in size like the belly of a well-fed mosquito. It is a very unpleasant sight.

_ MN _ _: Pretty sure this is about Kishin Eggs._

The effects soul eating has on higher beings such as myself eludes me and is not something I plan on experimenting with for fear of upsetting my old friend. Still. Complicated, powerful, flexible, addictive.

Souls are such interesting things.

_ MN _ _: I really didn’t need to learn any of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	14. On Forms and Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mere workarounds.

Entry 13:

It is such an interesting dichotomy, the split between the physical and the spiritual realm. Though the physical world is much more restrained in what can happen, it is nonetheless where my and my old friend’s attention has turned to lately. However, that curiosity brings with it its own considerable share of troubles.

Manifesting one’s Soul Wavelength into the physical realm is difficult, to say the least, not to mention energy intensive.

As such, strictly spiritual beings (refer to my entry ‘On Beings and Their Interface with the Physical and Spiritual World’) may find themselves at a disadvantage when facing off against a strictly physical being in the latter’s turf, as well as vice versa. The former is a scenario in which I’ve heard a fair share of complaints, especially from an old friend. I can only imagine how frustrating it must be to exhaust oneself to merely interact with a primarily physical being. It has certainly made our communication a chore, though the solution we have devised is simply using the spiritual realm to interact.

_ MN _ _: Is the old friend Lord Death? I don’t remember them having any difficulty ‘interacting with the physical realm’ (my dad now and then complains of a Reaper Chop). Then again, their body was kinda foggy-like I guess…_

_But even then, what about Kid?_

This, of course, is nothing compared to when the aforementioned interaction involves fighting, especially neutralising one such physical being one way or another. Despite their namesake, I have been informed that for my old friend to be able to reap a soul, the body needs to have undergone damage. Considering an organism’s body inhabits the physical realm and my friend has difficulties manifesting in that area, it is quite the conundrum.

Fortunately, that is what I am here for.

As with any problem, the fastest and most convenient way to resolve it is by side-stepping the cause;

Case in point, instead of trying to create or amplify what little mass there is in the physical realm, which is an energy-intensive process a much simpler solution would be to take advantage of the way both physical and spiritual worlds overlap and interact. To put it in simple terms, instead of trying to build a bridge from scratch, it is much easier to take advantage of what bridges already exist and try to reinforce them to deal with a greater load.

However, my strategy soon hit a road bump. Throughout all my designs there is one type of material that is required, one I have been unfortunately barred from using.

Souls. Specifically, living ones.

By intensifying the link between the body and soul, one could potentially create a bridge, one that would allow an easier manifestation of another being’s Soul Wavelength in the physical realm. Then, that connection could be used by other beings, by resonating the soul of the enhanced being and the soul of a physically-impaired being.

However, so far all my ideas on how to do that would be to create an armada of souls by harvesting certain bits and pieces and then stitching it all together. Understandably, such proposals have been shot down.

Still, I cannot help but think. Even though souls are not an avenue I am allowed to explore, they still hold my interest. Witches’ souls, in particular, are overflowing with potential. The interplay on magic as it originates from the souls and then manifests in the physical realm either by shapeshifting, offensive spells and so on, is very intriguing and provide an already existing pathway for Soul Wavelengths and interactions with the physical realm.

_ MN _ _: I really don’t like how nonchalant they are about this thing._

Ah, but I suppose these are all pipe dreams.

Still, the potential in these ideas is vast. Was it not for the warnings, I would have plunged myself in realising the designs. But, as it stands, this is what they will remain for now.

Designs.

MN: _Is this where the idea for Demon Weapons began? I Know Arachne made them, but that she also got the idea from someone._

_Either way, this is… something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	15. The Eight Warlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misnomer.

Entry 14:

_ MN _ _: This section if a bunch of papers bunched together, like someone ripped off a diary page and tried to staple it into the book. There are a couple of weird symbols at the top (dates perhaps?) at the top of each entry. For now, I’ll separate them with x, but I have no clue how much time has passed between each entry._

x

The Demon Weapons.

My idea, stolen and brought to life.

I should have known better.

I should have understood my demons would come back to haunt me. I should have kept them under tighter lock and key. Perhaps even burned them.

But, that is too late now.

The name of the thief is Arachne. An ancient Witch. One who managed to decipher my writing. Not sure if I should be impressed or terrified.

To this day I have no idea how she peered into my notes, how she gathered the resources and mustered the sheer audacity needed to perform the experiments.

To my further dismay, one of our own was implicated.

Fury. Or rather, Excalibur now.

Needless to say, the Old One of Fury was less than pleased with me.

At least Death was able to calm them down. Though my friend is more than displeased at someone messing with souls, my involvement notwithstanding, they have been understanding.

At the same time, my friend is curious. Using what people have now taken to calling Demon Weapons will only make them more powerful. Plus, there are rumours that Arachne’s experiments, the Demon Weapons, broke free and disseminated into the general human population. Perhaps some of them are willing to cooperate with us. Even if they aren’t…

Death is clearly conflicted about this. As for me, one thing is certain; there is no clear-cut solution to this mess.

My only hope is that the situation is resolved quickly.

x

‘The Eight Warlords’

It is a terrible title in my humble opinion, misleading and inaccurate, but it is the one that stuck.

Eight Warlords. Honestly.

Considering I am part of this group, the ‘Warlord’ part should have been struck down the moment it manifested as a thought.

Perhaps it sounds intimidating or some nonsense like that. Death certainly seems to like it, but to be blunt, their naming skills leave much to be desired.

 _ MN _ _: Agreed._

Well, at least the ‘Eight’ part is technically accurate. There are eight individuals in this little group of ours, though to group us all together…

I am reiterating, but I am not a fan of the name.

Then again, I suppose ‘The Eight Warlords’ sounds more appealing than ‘Four Great Old Ones And Their Demon Weapons United Under The Cause Of Eliminating Soul Eaters’.

Ugh. What a mess.

As if worrying about the mere existence of Demon Weapons was not enough, some of them have gone so far as to start eating human souls in some harebrained attempt to gain more power.

I suppose for the sake of archiving I should make a list of the members of… ‘The Eight warlords’. However, due to the short lifespan of the Weapons, I will mostly focus on the Great Old Ones.

Death is the closest this group has to a leader, considering they are the ones that came up with the idea of a unified front in the first place. As soul eating attacks skyrocketed, some of the attacker’s souls have changed, being engulfed by a hunger for souls. In addition, Arachne is still at large, and other Witch factions are getting involved. Needless to say, help was needed, a type of help I am not able to offer; brawn.

Death’s Demon Weapon situation is complicated, for lack of a better term. They can technically use a Weapon, but there are issues. The Weapons need to be stronger. I am currently investigating ways to do so. That is all I have to currently say on the matter.

But enough about Death. There are others to talk about. Myself, for example. Death and I are old friends, so it is expected we are both members.

Death tried to pair me up with a Weapon, they truly did. However, the closest I have come to combat is taking out a reckless soul eater that tried to break into my abode. Otherwise, I prefer staying indoors. Thankfully my current partner is of a scholarly nature as well and she doesn’t mind. I hope the ones that come after her are similar as well.

Besides Death, I and our Weapon partners, there is Excalibur. After finally understanding that trying to kill me is an exercise in futility and will only make Death angry at them, Excalibur decided to join us. However, they spend most of their time with their Meister, some human youth called Arthur. At least they’re having fun, I suppose.

Finally, the last duo in ‘The Eight Warlords’, is, well, an oddball.

The Great Old One of Power.

I have no idea when they showed up, how they learned about the group, or how they convinced Death to be part of it. All I know is that they keep out of sight, hiding in the shadows. I have yet to speak with them. Their Demon Weapon also avoids me.

Still, they have what Death and I lack. Pure physical strength. They don’t have Death’s limitation and, unlike Excalibur, they tend to keep close and not go on wild adventures at random. Honestly, they will be helpful. They should be helpful.

I do not like this one bit.

 _ MN _ _: Me neither._

x

Reading back on this has made me notice I sound petulant. Perhaps it is frustration, as the reason this group had to be formed in the first place, the reasons soul eaters exploded in numbers, was me.

I can only hope this does not end in disaster. Meanwhile, I will continue my research.

x

A hundred souls. Ninety-nine Kishin Eggs, one Witch.

Only a hundred are needed. A hundred to make the perfect Weapon.

A Deathscythe.

 _ MN _ _: Oh dear._

The Kishin Eggs are harvested already. So far they have been stored, with Death looking for ways to remove the souls they have eaten.

My Weapon Partners have been more than helpful. Any Kishin Eggs they eat are slowly degraded, releasing the souls they’ve eaten at the Weapon’s time of Death.

 _ MN _ _: Is this why it’s ok for Weapons to eat Kishin Eggs, but not pure souls? Anyways, it’s creepy._

_Should I tell Soul?_

Then there is the Witch’s soul. Witches have already caused more than enough trouble. Unlike other soul eaters, if their soul is eaten after having consumed ninety-nine Kishin Eggs, then it should act as a catalyst for the power and not cause any corruption.

I must tell Death. They must know, they wanted a solution like this for a long time.

X

Death is not happy with my proposal.

X

The situation is getting worse. More Witches are coming out of the woodwork to attack us. Excalibur is nowhere to be found. The Demon Weapons have scattered across the globe. Most do not cause trouble, but some who either are Weapons themselves or have Weapon blood in them resort to soul eating. As their overall numbers increase, so do the soul-eating incidents.

Maybe we should leave.

X

We are not leaving.

Death is furious. My proposal is the only solution we have thus far, and I remain adamant about it.

Most worryingly, Death is scared. Sure, they try to hide it by yelling but I can tell. They’re scared, and they’re getting more frightened by the day.

I am also scared for them.

X

I am leaving The Eight Warlords. I do not want to be a part of this anymore.

 _ MN _ _: Why?_

The empty post will be taken up by Death’s fragment. Asura.

 _ MN _ _: Oh._

The fragment’s creation came out of nowhere. I was not asked for advice as usual. Not a peep.

I do not like this one bit.

Death does seem to be calmer now, but the fragment still worries me. From what little I have seen of them, they keep avoiding me.

In addition, shortly after Asura’s creation, my proposal was accepted. The creation of Deathscythes, along with taking down soul eaters and some of the more ambitious Witches is now one of the group’s highest priorities.

I once believed the future was looking bright. I still want to believe that, but I cannot.

Hopefully, I will be proven wrong.

X

I knew we shouldn’t have trusted the Great Old One of Power.

I’m sorry.

I don’t want to think how much of this is my fault.

I’m just sorry.

Goodbye old friend.

X

 _ MN _ _: The last page doesn’t have any words, just a small photorealistic drawing. I recognise the late Lord Death, though their form is more terrifying, Eibon, Excalibur and Asura. There are other people (perhaps the Demon Weapons Eibon described in this entry) that are there as well, though separate from the Great Old Ones._

_Just looking at it makes me feel sad for some reason._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	16. Two Simple Lists of Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret not very well hidden.

Entry 15:

Fionn

Robin

Ira

Elm

North

Drew

Sawyer

Wren

Hali

Yule

Howard

Avery

Vega

Evan

Yael

Owen

Umbar

Frankie

Orion

Ruby

Scout

Artemis

Kyler

Emmett

Nori

Max

Eden

 

Isabella

Sappho

Irene

Tatiana

Bellatrix

Elizabeth

Cecilia

Angelika

Ursula

Smaragda

Erica

Olga

Fiona

Timothea

Helen

Antonia

Tamara

Wanda

Ignatia

Theodora

Cadence

Heather

_ MN _ **_:_ ** _It’s just two lists of names._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. The message hidden within this chapter should be easy to decrypt. If you want the solution, check this chapter’s comments.


	17. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A departure and the end of an era.

Final entry (By Maka):

_So. I’m not even halfway through the Book and I’m getting the distinct feeling I should stop. It’s not just a general sense of unease, I got an actual physical manifestation of it. In my own house._

_Ok, the above sounds like the scribblings of a madwoman. I should explain from the beginning._

_I received a letter written in the same code as the entries of the Great Old Ones. Or well, most of the pages aside from the first one. The folder this letter was in had a wax seal, with the same rhomboid symbol as the one in the directory. Eibon’s symbol._

_I asked Soul about how he came across the letter, but he gave me a nonchalant response and said he found it on our front door addressed to me. That’s weird, because he came home at 10 pm on a Saturday, and I had checked for mail earlier in the day. Unless this was the work of some forgetful but very committed postal worker, I have no idea how the letter ended up in our doorstep._

_The very first page was written in English (or it was last time I checked) and read:_

To Maka Albarn.

Greetings,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am Eibon and am writing to you with best intentions in regards to your recent inquiries. Please do not be frightened, but I became aware of your efforts to uncover the so-called secret of my Book. Though commendable, I do hope you put your safety above all else. Nonetheless, I expect you are already familiar with the few sections that have been translated already, and I hope you found the answers you were looking for. If not, though I cannot exactly physically stop you, I urge you to be cautious and make sure someone already has your back and is aware of your actions. Friends are important like that.

I am sure the sections of the Book that you do not understand are frustrating. I apologise for the inconvenience but some of that information is rather personal and I would rather have a select few beings able to read it. No doubt the watered down translated symbols found in the copy of my Book and this letter are decipherable, but again I urge you not to. I already have too many skeletons in my closet aired out. Leave what else is still lying in there to gather dust.

If you would also be so kind, would you be able to pass the rest of this letter to Lord Death? I assure you it is perfectly safe, but feel free to inspect it yourself if you understandably do not trust my words. However, do not expect to be able to read it, for the sake of my privacy.

Thank you for your time,

Eibon.

_ MN _ _: Needless to say, I thought this letter was initially a prank and I may or may not have tried to get Soul to confess only for him to get mad at me. However, the more I read the letter addressed to me along with the other incomprehensible pages, the more I realised this probably was an actual letter by the actual Eibon. Freaky._

_Still, Eibon had been polite in the letter and the thing didn’t explode on me or something, so I think they were being honest when they said they had the ‘best intentions’._

_Anyways, figuring out things couldn’t get worse or weirder, I gave the rest of the pages to Kid. He did ask me a lot of question about how and why I got a letter addressed from Eibon of all people. I gave him a few vague non-committal answers like and though I don’t think he believed my answers he didn’t push me too hard, only telling me to be careful._

_Kid spent a long time, too long of a time, reading the letter. I think he read it a couple of times, as he kept switching the pages. There was a lot of frowning too, occasionally followed by a grimace._

_Eventually, Kid folded the letter and placed it on one of the pockets of his jacket and thanked me for bringing this to him and telling me he wanted some time to think. I left, and it’s a shame I didn’t get the original letter with me since I’d have liked to look at those strange symbols again. Unlike those in the copy of the Book, the symbols written by Eibon themselves were glowing._

_Also, I may have cheated when it comes to giving the letter to Kid. I uh, may or may not have copied the incomprehensible part of Eibon’s letter in my notes like I did with similar chapters in the Book. I’m not sure why I did that since I can’t read the words themselves and probably won’t be able to unless I ask Kid. Considering he’s already suspicious from me giving him this letter, I think I’ll try to decode this on my own for a while before I get back at him and he probably yells at me for ‘putting myself in danger’ or whatever._

_It’s frustrating. I want to help out Kid, but the only things I found in the Book are things Kid probably already knows, stuff I can’t even begin to understand, or just straight-up unintelligible._

_And well, Eibon themselves asked to stop and said the information is highly personal which made me think of my own diary and wouldn’t want anyone to read it even if I’d scribbled the secret to immortality in the margins. Honestly, if this so rumoured ‘tome of arcane knowledge’ is just a glorified diary I’m gonna personally wrestle the original Book from Noah, find Eibon and bonk them on the head with it._

_Ugh._

_So I guess I’ll stop, if only to respect Eibon’s wishes as well as not upset my gut further. For now._

_Anyways, here’s what Eibon wrote to Kid:_

❄⚐ ❄♒︎☜ ☠♏︎♦ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟📬︎

 ✌◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎♓︎♏︎💧 ☞□︎☼ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ 💧◆︎❒︎♏︎●︎✡ ✌☠ ✋■︎⧫︎❒︎◆︎⬧︎♓︎□︎☠📬︎ ✋ ✌💣 ☜♓︎♌︎□︎☠ ✌■︎♎︎📪︎ ✌💧 ✋ ✋■︎♐︎□︎❒︎❍︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ⚐■︎☜ ♦♒︎⚐ ☝♋︎❖︎☜ ✡□︎✞ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☹ ♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ✋ ✌💣 ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ 👌♏︎⬧︎❄ ⚐☞ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎💧📬︎ ✋ ☟□︎◻︎☜ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☹ ♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ☞♓︎■︎♎︎💧 ✡□︎✞ ✋☠ ☝□︎□︎👎 ☟♏︎♋︎●︎⧫︎♒︎🖴︎ ✋☞ ✋❄ 👎□︎♏︎💧 ☠□︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎☠ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✋💧 ♦□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌■︎👎 ◘●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎☜ 👍□︎■︎⧫︎♋︎♍︎❄ 💣☜ ✋❍︎❍︎♏︎♎︎♓︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎●︎✡📬︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ✋ ✌💣 ☠□︎❄ ✌💧 😐■︎□︎⬥︎●︎♏︎♎︎♑︎♏︎♋︎♌︎●︎☜ ✋☠ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☞♓︎♏︎●︎👎 ✌ ✋ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☹ ♓︎🙵♏︎📪︎ ✋ 👌♏︎●︎♓︎♏︎❖︎☜ ✋ 👍♋︎☠ 💧⧫︎♓︎●︎☹ ☟♏︎●︎◘📬︎

 ☜⌧︎♍︎◆︎⬧︎☜ 💣✡ ◘♋︎❒︎♋︎■︎□︎♓︎✌📬︎ ✋ ✌💣 ☠□︎❄ ☞♋︎❍︎♓︎●︎♓︎♋︎☼ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ❄◆︎❒︎☠ ⚐☞ ☜❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎💧📬︎

 ✌◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎♓︎♏︎💧 ✌♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ✋💧 ☠⚐ ♦♋︎✡ ❄⚐ 👌♏︎♑︎♓︎☠ ✌ ☹ ♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼📬︎

 ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌ ◘●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎◆︎❒︎☜ ❄⚐ ☞♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ❄♋︎●︎😐 ❄⚐ ✡□︎✞ ✋☠ ✌ ☠□︎■︎📫︎♒︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎✡ 💣♋︎■︎■︎♏︎☼📬︎ ☞❒︎□︎💣 ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ✋ ☝●︎♏︎♋︎❍︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ☞□︎●︎●︎□︎⬥︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎☜ 👍◆︎⬧︎⧫︎□︎❍︎💧 ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☟◆︎❍︎♋︎☠ 💧□︎♍︎♓︎♏︎⧫︎✡ ✡□︎✞ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ⚐●︎👎 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ◘♋︎❒︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎♓︎◻︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ✋■︎📪︎ ☹ ♏︎❄ 💣☜ 💧♋︎✡ ❄♒︎☜ ☞□︎●︎●︎□︎⬥︎♓︎■︎♑︎🖳︎

👍□︎■︎♑︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎◆︎●︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎💧📬︎ ✌■︎👎 💣✡ 👍□︎■︎♎︎□︎●︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎💧📬︎

 ✌◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎♓︎♏︎💧 ✌♑︎♋︎♓︎☠ ✋☞ ✋ 👍□︎❍︎☜ ⚐♐︎☞ ✌💧 👍❒︎♋︎⬧︎💧📬︎ ✋ ✌💣 ☠□︎❄ ☜⌧︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎👎 ✋☠ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☞♓︎♏︎●︎👎📬︎

 ❄⚐ 👌♏︎♑︎♓︎☠ ♦♓︎⧫︎♒︎📪︎ ✋ 👎⚐ ☼♏︎♍︎□︎♑︎■︎♓︎⬧︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✡□︎✞ ✌❒︎☜ ✡□︎◆︎☼ ⚐⬥︎☠ ✋■︎♎︎♓︎❖︎♓︎♎︎◆︎♋︎●︎📪︎ ❄♒︎☜ 💧♋︎❍︎☜ ♦♋︎✡ ❄♒︎☜ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ✋ 👍♋︎●︎●︎♏︎👎 ✌ ☞❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎👎 ♦♋︎💧 👎♓︎♐︎♐︎♏︎❒︎♏︎■︎❄ ☞❒︎□︎💣 ❄♒︎☜ ⚐■︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✋■︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎♑︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ☟♏︎♋︎❖︎♏︎■︎⬧︎♐︎♋︎●︎☹ 🕿︎♋︎■︎👎 ✋☞ ✋ ✌💣 👎❒︎♋︎♑︎♑︎♓︎■︎☝ ✞◘ ☞♋︎❒︎📫︎□︎♐︎☞ ✞■︎♒︎♋︎◻︎◻︎✡ 👎⍓︎⬧︎◻︎♒︎□︎❒︎♓︎👍 💣♏︎❍︎□︎❒︎♓︎♏︎💧 ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☜❖︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ✋ ✌◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎♓︎⬧︎☜ ☞□︎☼ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ✌●︎⬧︎□︎✆︎📬︎ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ 💣♋︎✡ 👌☜ ◘♏︎□︎◻︎●︎☜ ♦♒︎⚐ ☞♋︎♓︎☹ ❄⚐ ☼♏︎♍︎□︎♑︎■︎♓︎⬧︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎⧫︎📪︎ ☜⬧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ✌💧 ❄♒︎☜ ✡♏︎♋︎❒︎💧 ◘♋︎⬧︎💧 ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ❄❒︎◆︎⧫︎☟ 🕿︎□︎☼ ✌❄ ☹ ♏︎♋︎⬧︎❄ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ♦☜ 👍□︎■︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎☼ ❄❒︎◆︎⧫︎♒︎✆︎ ✋💧 👎♏︎♑︎❒︎♋︎♎︎♏︎👎 👌✡ ❄♒︎☜ ◘♋︎⬧︎⬧︎♋︎♑︎☜ ⚐☞ ❄♓︎❍︎☜📬︎ ✌💧 💧◆︎♍︎♒︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☹ ♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼ 💣♋︎✡ 👍□︎❍︎☜ ⚐♐︎☞ ✌💧 ⚐❖︎♏︎❒︎●︎⍓︎📫︎❒︎♏︎❍︎♓︎■︎♓︎⬧︎♍︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌■︎👎 ✋ 👍♋︎☠ ⚐■︎●︎✡ ☟□︎◻︎☜ ✡□︎✞ ☝●︎♏︎♋︎☠ 💧□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎☝ ✞⬧︎♏︎♐︎◆︎☹ ☞❒︎□︎💣 ✋❄📬︎

 ⚐☟ 👎♏︎♋︎❒︎📪︎ ✋ 💧⧫︎♓︎●︎☹ ☟♋︎❖︎♏︎■︎❼︎❄ ❄□︎●︎👎 ✡□︎✞ ❄♒︎☜ ☼♏︎♋︎⬧︎□︎☠ ⚐☞ ♦♒︎✡ ✋ ✌💣 ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧📬︎ 💣✡ 💣♓︎■︎👎 ❄❒︎◆︎●︎✡ ✋💧 ✌●︎☹ ⚐❖︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎☜ ◘●︎♋︎♍︎☜📬︎

 ✋ ✌💣 ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☹ ♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ✋☠ ☟□︎◻︎♏︎💧 ⚐☞ 💧♒︎♏︎♎︎♎︎♓︎■︎☝ 💧□︎❍︎☜ ☹ ♓︎♑︎♒︎❄ ✋☠ ♦♒︎♋︎❄ ✋💧 👍♏︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎♓︎■︎●︎✡ ✌ 👍□︎❍︎◻︎●︎♓︎♍︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎👎 💧♓︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ 💧⧫︎❒︎♏︎⧫︎♍︎♒︎♓︎■︎☝ 👌♋︎♍︎😐 👍♏︎■︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♓︎♏︎💧📬︎ ✌💧 💣♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎♏︎👎 👌♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎♏︎📪︎ ✡□︎✞ ✌❒︎☜ ✡□︎◆︎☼ ⚐⬥︎☠ ◘♏︎❒︎⬧︎□︎☠ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ♦♋︎💧 ☼♏︎♍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎●︎✡ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ✋ 👍♋︎☠ ⚐■︎●︎✡ ✌⬧︎⬧︎◆︎❍︎☜ ☟□︎♦ 👍□︎■︎♐︎◆︎⬧︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ♦♒︎□︎●︎☜ 💣♏︎⬧︎💧 ✌♌︎□︎◆︎❄ ✌⬧︎◆︎❒︎♋︎📪︎ ☜⬧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ♦♒︎♏︎☠ ⚐■︎☜ 👍□︎■︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎❒︎💧 ❄♒︎☜ ✋■︎❖︎□︎●︎❖︎♏︎❍︎♏︎■︎❄ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☼♏︎⬧︎❄ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☝❒︎♏︎♋︎❄ ☜♓︎♑︎♒︎❄ ♦♋︎❒︎●︎□︎❒︎♎︎⬧︎📪︎ ✋■︎♍︎●︎◆︎♎︎♓︎■︎☝ 👌◆︎❄ ☠□︎❄ ☹ ♓︎❍︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ❄⚐ 💣⍓︎⬧︎♏︎●︎♐︎📪︎ ☜♓︎♌︎□︎■︎📪︎ ◘□︎⬥︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ⚐●︎👎 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟📬︎ ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 👌♏︎♏︎☠ 😐♏︎♏︎◻︎♓︎■︎☝ ⚐♍︎♍︎♋︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎♋︎☹ ❄♋︎♌︎💧 ⚐☠ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ✌■︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎♓︎☼ ☞❒︎♋︎♑︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎💧 ❄□︎⚐ ✌■︎👎 ⚐■︎♍︎☜ ✋ ☞□︎◆︎■︎👎 ⚐◆︎❄ ✌♌︎□︎◆︎❄ ✡□︎◆︎☼ 💣♋︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 👌◆︎❒︎■︎♓︎■︎☝ 👎♏︎⬧︎♓︎❒︎☜ ❄⚐ ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎☜ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☹ ♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎☼ 💣♋︎■︎♓︎♐︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎👎 ✌■︎👎 ☟♋︎💧 ☠□︎❄ ☹ ♏︎♐︎❄ 💣✡ ◘⬧︎⍓︎♍︎♒︎☜ ☜❖︎♏︎☼ 💧♓︎■︎♍︎☜📬︎

 ✋ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☹ ♓︎🙵☜ ❄⚐ 👌♏︎♑︎♓︎☠ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✌☠ ✌◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎✡📬︎ 💧♒︎□︎◆︎●︎👎 ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ♦♋︎❒︎■︎♏︎👎 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ⚐☞ 💣✡ ♦□︎❒︎❒︎♓︎♏︎💧 ✌♌︎□︎◆︎❄ ❄♒︎☜ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☞❒︎♋︎♑︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ◘♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎💧 ✋ 👍□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ✌❖︎□︎♓︎♎︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎☜ ☞♓︎❒︎⬧︎❄ ☞❒︎♋︎♑︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎❼︎💧 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ✌■︎👎 ✌●︎☹ ❄♒︎☜ 👍♒︎♋︎□︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☜■︎⬧︎◆︎❒︎♏︎👎📬︎ ⚐☞ 👍□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 ☼♏︎⬧︎◆︎●︎❄ ✋☠ ✡□︎✞ ☠□︎❄ 👌♏︎♏︎☠ 👍❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎👎 🕿︎⧫︎♒︎♋︎❄ ♦♋︎💧 ☠□︎❄ ✌☠ ✋■︎⧫︎♏︎■︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎♋︎☹ 💧⧫︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎❍︎♏︎■︎❄ ⚐☠ 💣✡ ◘♋︎❒︎⧫︎📪︎ ☺◆︎⬧︎❄ ✌ 👍□︎■︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ✋ 💣♋︎♎︎☜ ✌♐︎⧫︎♏︎☼ ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎☜ ☹ ♋︎⬧︎❄ 💧♏︎■︎⧫︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎📪︎ 💧⚐ ◘♋︎❒︎♎︎□︎☠ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☹ ♋︎⬧︎❄ ✋●︎●︎📫︎♍︎□︎■︎⬧︎♓︎♎︎♏︎❒︎♏︎👎 ◘♋︎❒︎⧫︎✆︎📬︎

 ☠□︎■︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎●︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📪︎ ♦♒︎♋︎⧫︎❼︎💧 👎□︎■︎☜ ✋💧 👎□︎■︎☜ ✌■︎👎 ✡□︎✞ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ☞□︎◆︎■︎👎 ✡□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ ✋☠ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 💧♓︎⧫︎◆︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠📬︎

 ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ✌■︎👎 ✋ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ☠□︎❄ ❄♋︎●︎🙵♏︎👎 ☞□︎☼ ✌ ☹ □︎■︎☝ ❄♓︎❍︎♏︎📪︎ ✋ ♦♋︎💧 ✌⬥︎♋︎❒︎☜ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ☟♋︎👎  ☟♋︎👎 ✌ 💧♏︎♍︎□︎■︎👎 ☞❒︎♋︎♑︎❍︎♏︎■︎❄📬︎ 👌✡ ☠□︎⬥︎📪︎ ✋ ✌⬧︎⬧︎◆︎❍︎☜ ✡□︎✞ ☟♋︎❖︎☜ ☹ ♏︎♋︎❒︎■︎♏︎👎 ⚐☞ ❄♒︎☜ ☞♓︎❒︎⬧︎❄ ☞❒︎♋︎♑︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎❼︎💧 ☜⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎♍︎☜ ✌■︎👎 ☟♋︎❖︎☜ 👎♏︎♋︎●︎❄ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎♏︎💣 ✌♍︎♍︎□︎❒︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎●︎✡📬︎

 👎♏︎♋︎⧫︎☟ ✌■︎👎 ✋ ♦♏︎❒︎☜ ⚐●︎👎 ☞❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎♎︎💧📬︎ ✋ 👌♏︎●︎♓︎♏︎❖︎☜ ✡□︎✞ 👍♋︎●︎●︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎♏︎💣 ☞♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ 💧□︎📪︎ ✋☞ ✡□︎◆︎❼︎●︎☹ ☜⌧︎♍︎◆︎⬧︎☜ 💣✡ 💧⧫︎❒︎♋︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎📫︎♐︎□︎❒︎⬥︎♋︎❒︎♎︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📪︎ ✋ 💧♒︎♋︎●︎☹ ☼♏︎♐︎♏︎☼ ❄⚐ ❄♒︎♏︎💣 ✌💧 💧◆︎♍︎♒︎📪︎ ☞□︎☼ ☜♋︎⬧︎☜ ⚐☞ 👍□︎❍︎❍︎◆︎■︎♓︎♍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠📬︎

 ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ♦☜ ☟♋︎👎 ☠□︎❄ ❄♋︎●︎🙵♏︎👎 ☞□︎☼ ✌ ☹ □︎■︎☝ ❄♓︎❍︎♏︎📪︎ ✋ ✌💣 💧◆︎❒︎☜ ✡□︎◆︎☼ ☞♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ♦□︎◆︎●︎👎 👌☜ ◘❒︎□︎◆︎👎 ⚐☞ ✡□︎◆︎📪︎ ✋☞ ☠□︎❄ ✌ 👌♓︎❄ ◘●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♋︎■︎⧫︎●︎✡ 👍□︎■︎♐︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎👎 👌✡ ❄♒︎☜ 👎⬥︎❍︎♋︎❼︎💧 ✋■︎♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎👎 👍□︎□︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎♍︎♒︎♏︎💧 👍□︎◆︎■︎♍︎♓︎☹📬︎ ✡□︎◆︎☼ ☞♋︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ☟♋︎👎 ✌ ☝❒︎◆︎♎︎♑︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ ♦♓︎⧫︎♍︎♒︎♏︎💧 ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ☹ ♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎👎 👍♏︎■︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♓︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ 💧⚐ ✋❄ ✋💧 ☞❒︎♋︎■︎🙵●︎✡ ✌ 💣⍓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎✡ ❄⚐ 💣☜ ⚐☠ ☟□︎♦ ✡□︎✞ ☝♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎👎 ❄♒︎♋︎⧫︎📪︎ ✋■︎♍︎●︎◆︎♎︎♓︎■︎☝ ☟□︎♦ ✡□︎✞ 👍♋︎❍︎☜ ✞◘ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ❄♒︎☜ ✋♎︎♏︎✌ ⚐☞ 👎□︎♓︎■︎☝ 💧⚐ ✋☠ ❄♒︎☜ ☞♓︎❒︎⬧︎❄ ◘●︎♋︎♍︎☜📬︎ ❄◆︎❒︎■︎💧 ⚐◆︎❄ ❄⚐ 💧♒︎□︎♦ ✡□︎✞ ❄♒︎☜ ♦□︎❒︎●︎👎 ✋💧 💧⧫︎♓︎●︎☹ ☞◆︎●︎☹ ⚐☞ 💧◆︎❒︎◻︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎💧📬︎ ☜❖︎♏︎☠ ✋☠ ⚐◆︎☼ 👌❒︎♓︎♏︎☞ 💣♏︎♏︎⧫︎♓︎■︎☝ ✌❄ ❄♒︎☜ ◘●︎♋︎♍︎☜ ⚐☞ 💣✡ 💧♏︎●︎♐︎📫︎♏︎⌧︎♓︎●︎♏︎📪︎ ✋ ♦♋︎💧 ◘●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♋︎■︎⧫︎●︎✡ 💧◆︎❒︎◻︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎👎 👌✡ ✡□︎◆︎☼ 👎♓︎⬧︎◻︎□︎⬧︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎📪︎ ✋☞ ☠□︎❄ 💧●︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎●︎✡ 👍□︎■︎♐︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎👎📬︎ ✋ ♦♋︎💧 ☠□︎❄ ✌💧 💧◆︎❒︎◻︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎♏︎👎 👌✡ ❄♒︎☜ 💧⧫︎◆︎♌︎♌︎□︎❒︎■︎■︎♏︎⬧︎💧 ✌■︎👎 💧●︎♓︎♑︎♒︎❄ 👎♓︎⬧︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎📪︎ ☟♋︎❖︎♓︎■︎☝ 👎♏︎♋︎●︎❄ ♦♓︎⧫︎☟ ✋❄ 💣♋︎■︎✡ ❄♓︎❍︎♏︎💧 👌♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎☜📬︎ 💣♋︎✡ ✡□︎✞ 👍□︎■︎⧫︎♓︎■︎◆︎☜ ⚐☠ ❄♒︎♋︎❄ ◘♋︎⧫︎☟📬︎

 ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ✋💧 💧⧫︎❒︎♋︎■︎♑︎☜📬︎ ❄♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎☟ ❄♒︎♏︎❒︎☜ ✋💧 💣◆︎♍︎☟ 👌◆︎⌘︎⌘︎♓︎■︎☝ ✋☠ 💣✡ 💣♓︎■︎♎︎📪︎ ✋ ☞♓︎■︎👎 💣⍓︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ ✞■︎♋︎♌︎●︎☜ ❄⚐ ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎☜ ✌■︎✡ ⚐☞ ✋❄ 👎□︎⬥︎☠📬︎

 ✋ 💧◆︎◻︎◻︎□︎⬧︎☜ ❄♒︎☜ ⚐■︎●︎✡ ⚐⧫︎♒︎♏︎☼ ❄♒︎♓︎■︎☝ ✋ 👍♋︎☠ ♦❒︎♓︎⧫︎☜ 👎□︎⬥︎☠ ✋💧 ✌ ♦□︎❒︎👎 ⚐☞ ✌♎︎❖︎♓︎♍︎☜📬︎ ☼♏︎●︎✡ ⚐☠ ☞❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎♎︎⬧︎🖴︎ ✌💧 ✋❼︎❖︎☜ ☹ ♏︎♋︎❒︎■︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎✡ ✌❒︎☜ 💧□︎❒︎♏︎●︎✡ ☠♏︎♏︎♎︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ☜⬧︎◻︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♋︎●︎●︎✡ ✌❄ ✌ ❄♏︎■︎⧫︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎☜ ☠♏︎♦ ☜❒︎✌ ☹ ♓︎🙵☜ ❄♒︎♓︎💧📬︎

 ✋ ♦♓︎●︎☹ 👌☜ ☹ ♏︎♋︎❖︎♓︎■︎☝ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ☜♋︎❒︎⧫︎☟ ♦♓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎☠ ❄♒︎☜ ✡♏︎♋︎❒︎📪︎ ♦♒︎♏︎☠ ✋⧫︎💧 ◘□︎⬧︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎□︎☠ ✋💧 ⚐◻︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎♋︎☹ ☞□︎☼ 💣✡ 👎♏︎◻︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎☜📬︎ ❄♒︎♓︎💧 ◘●︎♋︎♍︎☜ ☟□︎●︎♎︎💧 ☠□︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎☝ ☞□︎☼ 💣☜ ✌■︎⍓︎❍︎□︎❒︎☜📬︎ ✋☞ ✡□︎✞ 👎⚐ ♦♋︎■︎❄ ❄⚐ 👍□︎■︎⧫︎♋︎♍︎❄ 💣♏︎📪︎ ❄♒︎♏︎☠ 💧♏︎♋︎❒︎♍︎☟ ♦♓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎☠ ✡□︎◆︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎●︎☞ ✌■︎👎 ✡□︎◆︎❼︎●︎☹ ☼♏︎❍︎♏︎❍︎♌︎♏︎☼ ☟□︎♦ ❄⚐ 👎⚐ ❄♒︎♋︎❄📬︎

 💧□︎📪︎ ☞♋︎❒︎♏︎⬥︎♏︎●︎☹📬︎ ✋☞ ✡□︎◆︎❼︎●︎☹ ☜⌧︎♍︎◆︎⬧︎☜ 💣✡ 💣♋︎♍︎♋︎♌︎❒︎☜ ☟◆︎❍︎□︎◆︎❒︎📪︎ 💣♋︎✡ ✡□︎◆︎☼ ☞◆︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎💧 👌☜ 👌❒︎♓︎♑︎♒︎❄📬︎

 ☝□︎□︎♎︎♌︎⍓︎♏︎📪︎

☜♓︎♌︎□︎☠📬︎

**\\*END*/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read the final decrypted message, check this chapter’s comments.  
> Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment for the story if you enjoyed it. As always, feedback is appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
